Phoenix
by Cybelluk
Summary: Sequel to 'Obituary'Sorry its another long one!


  
PHOENIX 

"Please, come in."

Alfred stood aside and gestured that Margaret and Betty should pass him and enter the hall. "Master Bruce is expecting you." He said as he closed the heavy front door. "He's in the lounge, if you would come this way." Alfred moved off and they followed.

"Oh what a lovely place." Betty whispered to Margaret as they crossed the tiled expanse. "I haven't been here before. Its beautiful." She let her gaze sweep over the gleaming furniture, the chandelier, the large displays of fresh cut flowers in large crystal vases. It certainly wasn't quite the masculine abode she had imagined.

"You aint seen nothing yet." Margaret quipped, smiling. She too had had those thought when she had first visited the Manor.

Bruce greeted them both at the door to the lounge.

"Thank you both for coming. I wanted to speak to you first before I made a public announcement."

"Bruce is something wrong?" Margaret asked anxiously.

"Not at all, quite the opposite in fact."

She eyed Bruce with concern. Although he had been absent from the office for over a week now, he didn't seem to be showing the signs of grief that would have been normal in the circumstances.

"Come in, sit down." Bruce gestured to the large comfy looking sofas facing each other and positioned at right angles to the enormous fireplace, a long low coffee table between them.

Betty and Margaret sat on one and Bruce took up a seat on the other opposite that faced the door.

"I wont beat about the bush." Bruce told them. "But I do need your assurances that you wont get hysterical or faint or anything. Also I ask that before I tell you, you will first promise to forgive me."

Betty and Margaret looked at each other frowning with puzzlement.

"Well," said Margaret hesitantly taking the lead. "I suppose we have no choice".

"The thing is." Bruce paused. "Well I guess the explanation can wait a moment." Bruce stood up and moved around the sofa that the two women were sat on and headed towards the door.

Margaret turned to see where he was going and blanched white. Betty seeing her reaction swivelled round to see what had caused it. Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle the cry that leaped there.

Alfred had entered the room and leaning on his arm, walking slowly towards them, was Dick.

Bruce met them halfway and Dick took his arm, letting go of Alfred's.

Bruce led Dick back to the sofas and he sat down in the place Bruce had just vacated.

Alfred then enquired if the ladies would like tea or coffee.

Flustered, Margaret asked for coffee, Betty unable to take her eyes off Dick muttered that she would have the same.

Alfred glided away.

Margaret and Betty sat staring at Dick.

"Hi." He said grinning, not knowing quite what else to say.

"But, how? Why? What? I mean….." Margaret stammered trying to find the right question.

Bruce sat down beside Dick.

"Ok. Look, as you can see Dick isn't dead. Professor Bergstrom found the antidote in the nick of time. Well he was 99 sure and by then it didn't really matter if it wasn't the right one, as it really was down to the wire. It was quite literally kill or cure time."

"But why did they say he was dead?" Betty asked finding her voice again.

"Well the police thought that if we claimed he had died then maybe Kai Han would show himself or at least make a mistake that would cause his capture." Bruce explained. "I know it was cruel, and it wasn't that we didn't trust you, but the fewer people that knew the truth the safer the plan."

"But that man wasn't caught." Margaret pointed out.

"Sadly no, but they caught quite a few of his gang, and the guy that gave Dick the poison in the first place." Bruce told her. " We decided that it was time to tell everyone the truth now."

"Margaret, I didn't know even about it till it was a done deed. I was kinda out of it for hours once the antidote was given me." Dick told her.

"Are you well now?"

"I'm not ill, but I'm kinda weak. It's taken a lot out of me. You know like, I can't climb the stairs yet without stopping halfway for a rest. The Doc has said I've not to push my recovery too hard." Dick looked at Bruce as if for confirmation. "Its real frustrating, I'm not used to sitting around doing nothing."

Betty Laughed, Margaret smiled.

"That's true." She shook her head.

"Well am I, or should I say, are we forgiven?" Bruce asked with feigned seriousness.

The two women looked at each other again.

"One moment while we have a conference." Margaret told him. Dick and Bruce now looked at each other puzzled as the two women whispered together.

"Ok we have decided." Margaret announced. Betty looked across at Bruce and Dick with a very serious expression on her face.

Bruce and Dick looked back with the question 'What?' written on their faces.

"Of course we forgive you." She announced grinning. "How could we stay mad at either of you for long? You will just have to make it up to us that's all."

Betty too broke out into a grin.

"Can I give you a hug? " she asked Dick as she got up from the sofa.

"Yeah, why not?" Dick chuckled as she put her arms around him.

"Hey, I want a hug too." Margaret protested.

The two women fussed over him, kissing him and hugging him. Bruce sat back watching with mild amusement.

"Ok. Ok." Dick protested. "I get it, you're pleased to see me."

"Oh sweetheart sorry." Betty said concerned. "Did we hurt you?"

"No, I'm only weak not fragile." Dick grinned as they returned to their seats.

Bruce handed Dick a tissue.

"What's this for?"

"I don't think that shade of lipstick is quite you." Bruce joked.

"Oh no!" Dick exclaimed in mock horror wiping at his face.

"Ok so what do you expect from me in order that I make it up to you both?" Bruce enquired.

Again Margaret and Betty looked at each other.

"Well we will have to have a talk and decide on that." Margaret told him. "I'm sure we can think of something appropriate."

"Oh boy, I don't like the sounds of that." Dick chuckled.

"Me neither. I reckon we will be paying for this for a long, long time don't you?" Bruce said looking chasten.

Alfred appeared with a tray laden with cups and coffee pot. And set it down on a side table.

He enquired as to how the ladies liked to take their coffee and then proceeded to pour out a cup for each of them.

He also placed a plate of home made biscuits on the table in front of them.

"I would like to ask you both one small favour." Bruce asked sheepishly.

"And what would that be?" Margaret asked suspiciously.

"Well thing is I have asked Dick's friends round, they should be here in a little while, and I wondered if you would stay and help out. I mean with the girls, they may get a bit over emotional, you know?"

"I think we can manage that don't you Betty?"

"Oh I think so, not exactly an arduous task." Betty smiled.

As if to answer her the sound of the doorbell was heard sounding its sonorous Canterbury chime.

"That must be them." Bruce presumed.

They could hear muted voices coming from the direction of the hall as Alfred admitted the group of young men and women.

Dick shifted nervously. Bruce patted his knee.

"It will be alright I'm sure. Don't worry."

Alfred opened the door to the lounge and stood to one side to allow the visitors to enter. Kent was the first through the door and he came to a sudden halt, causing Lisa, who was behind him to run into him.

"Hey come on." She grumbled. "You moving or what?"

"Or what." Kent answered staring at what he thought was a ghost sat on the sofa.

Lisa pushed him further into the room and the others squeezed past, only to pull up short as they saw Dick.

Bruce stood up to greet them.

"Come in all of you, please. I'm sure you can all find somewhere to sit." He swept his arm round.

"Can Alfred get you any refreshments? We are just having coffee."

"Err nothing thanks" they all said one after another. "I'm fine thanks."

They came further into the room and found seats as Bruce had instructed them. None of them could take their eyes off Dick, who sat silent, watching his friend's reactions.

John B, being brave sat beside Dick. He half turned to look at him then put his hand on his arm.

"Oh my, you're the best looking ghost I ever saw! I don't know how but, hey guys he's real, alive!" he announced excitedly.

"Yes." Dick said simply. "I'm alive. The announcement of my death was rather premature."

The questions came thick and fast without time for any replies or explanations.

"Hang on, hang on." Dick protested. "Give us time to explain."

"Sorry." The guys chorused.

"Look, please believe me, it wasn't my idea, it was the police. They reckoned if Kai Han thought me dead then he may show himself so they could catch him." Dick began. "They didn't tell more than needed to know. It wasn't because no one trusted you all, but because the fewer people that knew the less chance there was of it being leaked that I was still alive. Margaret and Betty didn't know the truth either."

"We are really sorry we had to put you through all that grief. I hope you will understand and forgive us." Bruce interjected.

There was a moment of silence. Dick's friends looked at one another.

"Well, I can't speak for the others but well, its difficult but," Peter paused for effect. "Oh go on I forgive you!"

Dick laughed with relief.

"What about you others? Amy, Emma, Tina. John?" Dick looked around at the ones he hadn't named.

"Oh come on as if we could stay mad at you for long." Tina laughed. "We will have to think of something to get you back mind you. Just you wait." She threatened.

"Too true!" The others agreed.

"Well that didn't go too badly." Bruce said thankfully to Margaret and Betty. "I think we can let them have some time to them selves don't you? Come on lets leave them to it."

Betty and Margaret rose and followed Bruce from the room.

"I bet you would like the 'grand tour' Betty?" He asked as they left together.

"Ooh I would love to."

Two girls had positioned themselves either side of Dick, having first moved the guys out of the way. They had moved across to the sofa that Betty and Margaret had just vacated. The other two girls had sat on the floor at Dick's feet.

"Are you ok then now?" Lisa asked him wrapping her arm around his as if to make sure he wasn't going anywhere.

"Well I'm not 'ill', as I explained to Betty and Margaret, but I am still very weak. It did take a lot outta me. I think it's going to be while till I'm back to full fitness."

"Oh I'm sure us girls can help, you know pamper you a bit and stuff." Amy took his other arm and squeezed it, kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh boy!" Dick exclaimed. "That sound scary. No," he chuckled, " I appreciate the offer, thanks."

"We can come round and help you too." Kent offered. I mean if you have to do physio or anything."

"Thanks, I'm supposed to be starting to try and get out, you know for a walk or something. I have to say I'm not kinda looking forward to that right now."

"Whys that?"

"I, well, I'm not sure but I'm a bit worried about it, I cant explain it properly. You know the first time I tried to walk to the bathroom I ended up on the floor. That's why I have to have someone with me now in case I flake out again."

"Its not going to last though, I mean you will get stronger."

"Oh yeah, I just have to take it a bit slow to start with."

"Well I tell you what, we will all come and go for that walk with you. If you get overtired then one of us guys will give you a piggyback or something. How's that sound?"

"Like it could be fun."

"There you are then that's settled. Ok we may not be able to come every day but weekends should be ok." Kent nodded at the rest.

"Well maybe one or two of us can come over in the week." Lisa pointed out. "Although I reckon at least one of you guys should come, like you say if he passes out or something."

"Well all we have to sort out now is how you are going to make it up to us for all the grief you put us through." John joked.

"What! Not you lot too. Oh boy. I can see I'm going to get more grief from you lot if I don't do something."

"Just get back to your old self, that's good enough for me." Amy told him planting another kiss on his cheek.

Dick laid his head on her shoulder and smiled at her meekly.

"Aww, thanks, ok I'll do my best." Dick left his head resting against her shoulder.

"Your getting over tired now aint you?" Tina observed.

"I'm ok." Dick protested.

"Yer, pull the other one."

"Look we don't mind and I reckon we understand you know." Emma told him. "We had better get going and let you get some rest."

"You want us to give you a hand getting somewhere, like back to bed?" John B asked.

"No, no. I'm ok here. Honestly guys." Dick said feeling quite humbled by the way his friends were offering to rally round and help him. "You're right though I think I am getting a bit tired."

"Told you so!" Emma laughed. "Can't fool us eh?"

"No obviously not." Dick conceded.

Amy and Lisa gave Dick a hug in turn and kissed him. Then reluctantly stood aside whilst Tina and Emma did the same. They too stood to one side as the guys came over.

"Ok, you aint kissing me!" Dick cried in mock alarm as John B bent towards him. John B laughed as he put his arm around Dick's head and pulled him towards him in a hug. With his free hand he patted Dick on the back.

"You, you so and so, you made me cry." He whispered in Dicks ear. "But don't you dare tell or else."

"I'm sorry. Truly" Dick whispered back.

John B turned and took a couple of the biscuits from the plate.

Kent and Peter had gone around the back of the sofa and lent over to pat Dick's shoulder. Peter let his hand linger as Kent gave Dick a brief hug and a pat on the back.

"We will be back!" John B said trying to sound scary as they all made their way out of the room. The girls again planting parting kiss's on Dick's cheeks.

"OOh I'm really scared now." Dick laughed. "Hey you do know your way out don't you?"

"Yup." Tina shot back being the last to exit, waving back at Dick and blowing a kiss in his direction.

Dick sat back listening to the voices of his friends as they bustled towards the main doors. A tear threatened to roll down his cheek.

"Dont be so stupid" He told himself. He knew he was lucky to have friends like them. Their friendship had been unconditional and he had been accepted without any of the prejudice some of the others had shown him when he had first gone to the school.

He heard Bruce saying goodbye to Betty and Margaret as well as bidding the same to his friends.

He sat with his eyes shut, he suddenly felt so very tired that he ached with fatigue.

"You look done in." Bruce observed as he came back into the room. "Come on, to bed with you. I'll walk you up stairs."

Bruce helped Dick to stand and he sagged against him, his legs letting him down. Bruce just scooped him up into his arms and carried him out towards the stairs.

"Bruce its ok I'm sure I can…" Dick vainly tried to struggle.

"Shut up." Bruce told him sternly. " Just once in a while accept you need help."

Dick dropped his head against Bruce's shoulder signalling defeat, and acceptance that he did need help on this occasion.

"I guess you are right, as usual." He mumbled wearily.

Bruce sat behind his desk as a team of technicians set up their cameras and lights. He was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable as a young girl patted and poked at him, ostensibly applying make up. The tissues she had shoved down his collar rubbed uncomfortably. He was getting rather hot too, as the lights where shone towards him.

"Look enough." He told the make up girl as he pulled the tissue away. "I'm sure I don't need that much and I am only reading a statement, not giving a performance."

"I'm sorry sir, it's just that we don't want you to appear 'shiny'."

"I'm sorry it's, oh never mind."

Bruce was beginning to regret saying he would make a statement in this way. At least it was safer at the office than at the house.

He glanced down at the papers on the desk. He hoped that people would understand why they had done what they had done. He still couldn't get over the numbers it had affected.

"Ok Mr Wayne we are ready when you are." Some guy who's name he had already forgot told him. "We got the script on the teleprompter."

"Thank You." Bruce took a sip of water from the glass on the desk, then looked straight ahead into the camera.

Someone counted down and then 'cued' him in. For a brief moment he sat silent.

"What I am about to tell you all may come as a bit of a shock." He began. "A week ago it was announced that my adopted son Richard, or Dick as he is known, had died due to being poisoned by the infamous Kai Han, in an attempt to get me to facilitate the release of two of his henchmen.

I am pleased to say this was not the case. In fact Dick is still alive and well.

The police decided that announcing that he was dead might have helped in the capture of Kai Han. In order to make sure that this ploy was a believable one it was decided that only those who absolutely needed to know would be privy to the deception. Dick himself didn't know he was 'dead' for several hours after the announcement." Bruce paused, a wry smile on his lips.

"I would like to say now that I am sorry, very sorry. We had no idea that so many people would be so upset by the news at that time.

I would also like to say thank you to all those who took the time to send, not only get well messages and gifts, but messages of support and condolence. There have been so many we would never be able to reply to anyone personally." Again Bruce paused briefly. He hoped he had conveyed his sincerity.

"Dick has asked me to say on his behalf that he too was deeply moved by the mountain of messages and gifts that were received. He asked that all the flowers be distributed around the hospital and that the soft toys be given to firstly the children's ward then the orphanage. He asked me to say 'Thank You' on his behalf. Although he is well, he is still very weak and was unable to join me today.

Again I ask for your forgiveness in having to deceive everyone in this manner. I hope that you will all understand."

"And Cut!" the command was barked out, and the bustle of clearing everything away started immediately.

"Thank you Mr Wayne that was good. We should be able to put it out on the early news. It's going to cause an uproar!"

"I'm sure it will, and maybe relief in some quarters. I understand Dick has quite a little 'Fan Club' out there."

"Oh I'm sure he has, you too Mr Wayne."

"Harrumph" Bruce cleared his throat indicating he was not going to discuss that issue further. "Excuse me."

He headed towards the door and out through reception. He sought the haven of the private bathroom.

Dick leaped from the high beam and turned a lazy, almost slow motion, twisting double somersault before tucking and landing sure-footed on the safety mat.

"Well done that was great. You're coming on in leaps and bounds." Bruce said enthusiastically.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Dick grinned pushing the stray lock of hair back from his eyes.

"What!" Bruce looked nonplussed.

"Leaps and bounds!" Dick pointed out shrugging and spreading his hands.

"Oops sorry." Bruce realised what he had said and grinned back. "I think its fair to say you are almost back on form. I think we'll get you to the Doc's for a check up then if she gives you the all clear we can look at you coming back out on patrol."

"I've been ready for ages." Dick protested. "Why the medical check?"

"Look I want to be sure that's all. Better safe than sorry."

"I spose so." Dick knew Bruce wouldn't let him don his Robin costume without it. "Hey how about I give you a go at catching me on the trapeze?"

"What! You are being brave." Bruce laughed. "Ok I'm game, give me a minute to change into something more suitable."

Dick busied himself checking and preparing the trapeze and safety harnesses. He knew Bruce was strong and a competent gymnast so was not too worried. He knew he was safe in his hands. This was the first time he had agreed to have a go at this discipline though.

"Ok so where do we start?" Bruce returned wearing sweat pants and a sleeveless vest.

"Safety harnesses first." Dick instructed. "Just a mo'" he slipped a C.D. into the player. He liked to practice to music and especially so when using the trapeze. The sounds of Queen filled the gym.

He helped Bruce don the safety harness and checked it. Bruce returned the favour.

It occurred to Bruce there was a certain irony in this as Dick normally complained about his safety measures and precautions. Not here though. Dick took the trapeze seriously and took no risks.

They climbed to the trapeze. Settling on to the bar together Dick explained to Bruce what to do. Dick stood up his feet either side of the bar. Bruce slid back and hung suspended by his knees. Dick set the bar in motion swinging to and fro. On a signal from Dick Bruce reached up and Dick reached forward to grasp his wrists. Sliding down he ended up suspended from Bruce's hands, still swinging.

After several attempts and instruction Dick moved to the other trapeze. Bruce got himself into position again on the other.

"Missed!" Dick laughed as he swung to the floor on the safety wire. "Try again?"

"Ok!" Bruce called. Dick climbed up again.

After several attempts Bruce actually caught Dick. Hanging down Dick grinned up at him. They both laughed.

"This is harder than it looks." Bruce puffed as Dick swung up to sit on the bar. He pulled Bruce up also.

"I will have to call it a day. At least I managed to catch you once."

"Hey that's not bad for a first time." Dick said encouragingly. "I've enjoyed it. Have you?"

"You know I really have." Bruce concurred.

"I'm going to warm down now, then hit the shower." Dick told him.

"Hmm me too. I'll definitely make that appointment with the Doctor by the way."

"Ok, I guess if it makes you happy."

Bruce looked at Dick with rather an odd expression then made a sudden lunge for him. Dick although surprised managed to side step him. Bruce tried again. Realising Bruce was messing about Dick played along. It wasn't often Bruce let himself go in this way, although it was usually part of practicing. Though Dick and Bruce where actually quite evenly matched, Bruce had the upper hand when it came to experience. Dick though knew all the tricks and often 'cheated'. He knew Bruce's 'style'.

They 'played' cat and mouse for a while then confronted each other. After a brief scuffle Dick was on his back on the mat, winded.

"Ok, ok I give in. I'm not quite there yet. Just you wait though." Dick threatened, puffing a little.

"Oh I'm really scared." Bruce laughed pretending to shake. "Oh I meant to ask you. I was looking at something the other day and I was wondering if you would interested in trying something new with me?"

"What's that?" Dick asked as Bruce pulled him to his feet.

"Its capoeira. I saw a demonstration on TV the other night. I have to say I reckon you would be a natural at it, as it does seem to require a certain amount of acrobatic ability.

"Capo' what?" Dick asked puzzled.

"Capoeira. It's a Brazilian martial art. As I understand it, it's usually done as a 'game' marked by acrobatic play, Feints, and subterfuge plus sweeps and kicks." Bruce explained his face showing he was recalling the explanation he had heard on the T.V. "I also understand that music and singing play a part too."

"Singing, oh yeah I can see me doing that. NOT!" Dick laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Well I had thought about it. Its kinda another string to our bows."

"Well, I guess giving it a try wouldn't hurt. I suppose you have a class lined up?"

"Naturally. I've signed us both up, provisionally."

"Why am I not surprised?"

(Cap – o – wear- a)

Having passed the medical with 'flying' colours, Bruce agreed that Dick could resume his crime fighting duties.

"Err, I have plans for this Friday night though." Dick ventured.

"That's Ok, if things start happening I can always page you. You off anywhere nice?"

"Oh just out to the club with the guys. They're having a 'Disco' night with an Abba tribute thrown in. We kinda plan to make the most of it and dress the part. Thought it might be a laugh anyhow."

"Goodness I didn't think you would be into anything like that!" Bruce laughed.

"Well I'm not really but the girls wanted to go and us guys thought, well hey, why not, you know?"

"You got the right 'gear'?"

"Oh too right. I think the girls got Abba costumes. The other guys have gone for more Disco gear. I got a nice little white three-piece suit. Alfred sorted it out for me." Dick grinned.

"Oh I see John Travolta then is it." Bruce mimicked the famous walk from Saturday Night Fever, singing the first couple of lines as he did.

Dick's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped in amazement at this out of character performance.

"Oh I see the suit was yours then!" Dick ducked as Bruce aimed a playful punch at him. "Anyway what are you going to be doing?"

"I'm attending a preview showing of an exhibition of rare Chinese artefacts. Its part of a collection that has been loaned to the museum. Well several collections actually. I have a few pieces including a piece that was originally my Great Grandfathers in the exhibition." Bruce told him.

"All sounds a bit boring."

"Each to his own, although I think I might enjoy what you'll be doing more."

"Well I'm sure you would be more than welcome to come join us."

"Thanks but I need to be at the museum. As one of the patrons its kind of obligatory."

"Oh well you can't say I didn't ask."

"One of these days I may just take you up on your offer."

"Look forward to it. Ok I had better go get on with my coursework. I have some catching up to do."

FRIDAY 

Dick and Bruce almost collided with each other as they arrived in the hall together. They stood facing and looked each other up and down. Bruce was dressed in the obligatory tuxedo, immaculate as ever, and Dick in stark contrast was wearing a white three-piece suit, the trousers quite tight at the top, but flaring slightly from the knee, with a black shirt with a large pointed collar. He also had on polished black ankle boots with an inch and a half heel. His hair had been brushed and gelled back.

"Well, I have to say the effect is rather good." Bruce said pushing Dick's shoulder to indicate he should turn round. Dick spun on one foot "I'm sure you'll knock 'em dead."

Dick chuckled.

"You look very suave and sophisticated as usual. I'm sure you'll knock 'em dead too."

"Thanks. I hope you have been practicing the steps."

"Oh yes, I've watched the movie and studied it closely." Dick struck the now famous 'Night Fever' pose, one arm in the air, then collapsed in a fit of mirth.

"Hum. Ok. How you getting into town? Are you driving or do you want a lift in with me?" Bruce asked.

"Err, well if can I get a lift with you then I can always get a cab back, or, I can ask Lisa if its ok to stop over at hers. I wouldn't expect Alfred to come pick me up that late. I'll let you know what I decide."

"Alright, but wont Lisa mind?"

"I shouldn't think so, she's already told me that I'm welcome to stop anytime instead of having to drive all the way back here on a night, or early morning as the case may be. She's the only one of the gang with her own apartment, so no parents to get permission from and all that."

"Alright then as long as you are sure. Come on we had better get going, I think Alfred has the car waiting out front."

They dropped Dick off first. Alfred and Bruce watched Dick disappear into the crowd that was heading towards the club.

"Its like being in a time warp." Bruce observed as a couple of girls hurried past in sparkling figure hugging cat suits with huge multi coloured Afro wigs.

Various widths of flares and psychedelic tops, with an assortment of shoes and boots were in evidence.

"Everyone has certainly made an effort. Goodness look at them!"

A group of men and women dressed as hippies, resplendent with beads and sandals, crossed in front of them.

"I agree Sir quite a trip back in time. But I think maybe you are visiting an even earlier era." Alfred observed as he began to manoeuvre away from the kerb and join the flow of traffic.

"I'm a little underdressed then in that case." Bruce commented, imagining the rich costumes associated with the various Chinese dynasties.

Alfred drew up alongside the red carpet that led up to the museum. He got out of the car and came around to open the rear door in order that Bruce could alight.

"Thank You." Bruce said quietly. "See you later around midnight. Although I may call you sooner if it's as boring as I think it might be."

"Very good Sir." Alfred always maintained the dignified attitude of a very 'correct' English Butler when in public.

Reluctantly Bruce turned to face the long walk up the carpet. The flash bulbs exploded and the waiting press shouted and jostled for the best 'shot' and shouted pleas for an interview. Ignoring most of them Bruce made his way along the red road. He noticed Gotham's leading society page editor and reporter near the entrance to the museum. She was affectionately known as Gossip Gertie. If he had to speak to anyone it would be her as she was noted for her fair and honest reporting, despite the nickname.

"Oh Bruce." She called in her butter wouldn't melt voice. "Bruce will you come speak to us?"

He moved over to stand beside her. The photographer with her began to snap away.

Gertie held a microphone under his nose.

"Bruce it's good to see you out and about again. What brings you here tonight?"

"I have some items in the exhibition and as you know I am also a patron of the museum."

"And how's Dick? We don't seem to have seen much of him since that unfortunate incident."

"Oh he's fine. He's off doing his own thing tonight."

"Thank you Bruce. Hope you have a good evening. I will probably see you inside as I have an invite."

"Thank you too." Bruce nodded politely, then slipped away and through the huge double doors of the museum.

Several people, some of whom he recognised were milling around the lobby greeting each other and taking advantage of the free drinks being handed out.

Picking a glass from the proffered tray Bruce surveyed the scene.

Someone had gone to a great deal of trouble to try and set the scene and mood for the exhibition even here in the foyer. Apt music issued from hidden speakers, and the way to the exhibition room was marked with mock Chinese architectural features. The colour red was in abundance.

Nodding and acknowledging those he knew on the way, Bruce wandered slowly in that direction. He wanted to view the artefacts before the crowds arrived.

Each collection was housed in separate areas. Bruce wandered over to where his family's collection was housed. He had collected several pieces himself, but his forebears had gathered the majority of the collection over many years. It usually spent its time gathering dust in the Bank's vaults.

It was quite nice to see it on show and being appreciated like this he thought.

"Mr Wayne, thank you for coming." The curator bustled towards him. "I was hoping to get the opportunity to have a word, if I may?"

"Of course Professor Goodridge, what can I do for you?"

"Well its more what I can do for you actually." Goodridge began. " Would you come to my office? We can speak more privately there."

"I'm intrigued, but of course, lead on." Bruce conceded.

Bruce followed Goodridge, putting his glass back on a tray held by a passing waiter, as he led the way out of the exhibition, down a corridor and through a door marked '_EMPLOYEES ONLY'_.

"It's quicker coming this way." Professor Goodridge explained. "Are you ok taking the stairs or would you prefer to use the lift?"

"The stairs will be fine. The exercise will do me good." Bruce laughed.

They reached the third floor which was where the offices where all located. Pushing through a set of double doors leading off the landing, Professor Goodridge stopped at the first half glass door they came to. He took out his keys and unlocked it.

"Come in, come in." he told Bruce, who followed him into the rather, no, extremely cluttered office.

Professor Goodridge flicked the light switch and then cleared a pile of magazines from a chair, dumping them on another pile sat in a corner.

"Please sit down." He indicated.

Bruce did so and glanced around the room. How anyone managed to work in here was beyond him. A medium sized rain forest appeared to have been sacrificed judging by the amount of paper in the room!

One wall was given over to bookcases. Books and magazines and leaflets were crammed in, in front and on top of the otherwise tidily filed tomes. Every surface was covered in piles of paper, more books and magazines, some weighted down with the odd vase, bowl or figurine. Filing cabinets were along another wall, whose drawers were either wide open, half closed or ajar. Just an odd one or two were closed. These too seemed to have papers sticking out.

Even the windowsill of the rather small window at the back of the Professors desk was piled high.

"Mr Wayne may I first again thank you for the contribution you have made to this exhibition. Of course also to your continued patronage of this museum."

"Thank you Professor, but what is it you want?"

"Mr Wayne when we were unpacking the artefacts from your collection we made a most interesting discovery. One that is very exciting to say the least."

"And this was?" Bruce asked wishing Goodridge would get to the point.

"When we began to unwrap one of the bronze teapots we were worried because we could hear something rattle. We thought it might have got broken in transit. Well on closer inspection we discovered that there was something concealed inside."

"Really! What was it?"

"Well, and this is why we are so excited, we believe it to be the lost Imperial seal of China, that was commissioned by the first Emperor Qin Shihuang."

"What!" Bruce exclaimed, astounded.

"Yes Mr Wayne. If its authenticity is confirmed do you have any idea as to the value of such a find?"

"Well from the way you are acting I can imagine it would be pretty valuable if not priceless. Please enlighten me."

"Have you any idea as to the story behind it?"

Bruce shook his head.

"The Imperial Seal of China or Heirloom Seal as it was also known was created by the first Emperor as I said. It was made from a famous piece of jade called the Hi Shi Bi. The inscription was penned by the Prime Minister Li Si and carved by Sun Shou. The inscription, roughly translated says

' _The mandate is received from heaven, may he have longevity and prosperity.'_

It's believed to have been passed on through several dynasties, at some point it was damaged and repaired with gold. By the Ming Dynasty it had disappeared. And yes it would be more than priceless."

"And your saying this find could be that seal?"

"It's a distinct possibility. A Seal was discovered recently that was at first believed to be the Heirloom Seal but it was then found to only be the personal seal of the Emperor."

"Well I'm sure I don't know what to say." Bruce sat back in the chair shaking his head in disbelief. "I had no idea, to be honest I haven't even looked at the collection. I have a few pieces at home that I have collected myself, but the pieces my Great Grandfather and Grandfather collected have just been gathering dust for years. That's why I thought it would be a nice idea to have then see the light of day for this exhibition."

Professor Goodridge fished a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked a drawer in his desk at his side. He lifted out a plastic box and pushing aside another pile of paperwork, placed it on the cluttered desk. He eased the lid from the box and slid it over towards Bruce.

"Here it is." The Professor breathed almost reverently.

Bruce leaned forward again and looked at the dirty object nestled in a bed of soft tissue.

"It doesn't look like much does it." He commented tipping the box slightly with his finger. "How long do you think it will take to authenticate?"

"These things can not be rushed and I am sure there will be an awful lot of debate. So I really couldn't say. Why?"

"It strikes me that if it is really the Heirloom Seal, then it should probably be returned to the Chinese."

The Professor looked horrified.

"Professor, something like this has to have been taken out of China either under false pretences or illegally. Although I cannot see my forebears being party to anything illegal. I can only suppose it would have been likely they were unaware of its importance. In any case I could not possibly hold on to something that would be, if genuine, of such great value to the Chinese people." Bruce picked the seal up and turned it over in his fingers

"But Mr Wayne, its such an important find." The Professor stuttered watching Bruce's handling of the seal with trepidation.

"I do believe it is mine to do with as I please." Bruce pointed out. "Ok lets get the experts in and see if it is authentic and then take it from there. I am assuming in the meantime it will be in safe hands here?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow as he carefully place the seal back in its nest of tissue.

"Oh I assure you we will take all possible precautions. You have no worries there."

"Very well. I want to be kept informed at every stage."

"Of course Mr Wayne."

Professor Goodridge snapped the lid back on the box and placed it back in his desk drawer. He locked the drawer carefully, and then tested it was locked properly by tugging at the handle.

"Professor, who else knows about this?" Bruce asked as the question occurred to him suddenly.

"Well the person doing the display knows about it being there, but so far only myself and the expert I contacted to do the authentication know its possible importance, besides you."

"Who is this expert?" Bruce pressed him.

"Dr Simon Fullwood. He's from London University. He is flying over. I had tried to contact Dr Olivier from the University of California Berkeley, but she is out in the wilds on a field trip and we can't contact her."

"I would like to meet Dr Fullwood when he arrives." Bruce requested.

"I will inform you as soon as he arrives."

"I think it only fair that I meet the cost of his stay here. Make sure he is booked into a suite at the Gotham Hilton, and afforded all he needs whilst here. I'll get Alfred to ring you to sort out the details."

"Very good Mr Wayne."

"Now I think we had better get back to the exhibition before we are thought tardy." Bruce stood up and went to the door. "Don't you?" He glanced back at the Professor.

"Yes, yes, yes." Goodridge agreed a little over enthusiastically.

Bruce circulated for a while, briefly chatting now and then with the other guests. On the whole he found them either boring or a little pompous and overbearing. It annoyed him when those he hardly knew greeted him by his first name, as if they were best of friends.

Although he had nurtured the reputation of being a 'playboy', he knew also that he was seen as rather aloof at gatherings such as this. He did like to stand back and observe people. 'Hear all, see all and say nothing' was often a good idea as you could learn an awful lot this way.

He was stood by a display case housing several brightly coloured lavishly decorated vases, sipping at a glass of what could only be very loosely called champagne, when The Mayor sidled up to him.

"Bruce." Bruce nodded his acknowledgement.

"Mayor."

"It's a bit tedious to say the least don't you think?"

"Hmm, I guess these things do get a little prosaic after a while."

"How's that young man of yours?" The Mayor asked attempting to make small talk.

"Oh he's out living it up tonight. He'd fighting fit now."

"It was a shame that the ruse didn't work. Mind you I can imagine it was hard on you all the same."

"It was a very worrying time I agree. Excuse me but I see Gertie over there and I did promise to speak with her." Bruce shook the extended hand briefly. He found it hard to warm to this man knowing he spoke out against Batman and was doing all he could to bring him in.

Glancing at his watched he noted it was a little after 11pm.

"I think I've been here long enough." He told himself as he slipped into the lobby taking his mobile from his pocket as he went.

"Alfred can you have the car outside a.s.a.p? I've had enough. I have some interesting news though." He listened to Alfred's reply. "Ok I have to have a brief word with Professor Goodridge, then I'll be out."

He ended the call and slipped the phone back into his pocket. Entering the exhibition hall he stood by the doors his eyes sweeping the room for the Professor. Spotting him, he dodged the other guests to reach him.

"Professor, excuse me." Bruce politely interrupted. "I have to leave but I wanted to say thank you. Also will you be sure to call me as soon as Dr Fullwood arrives."

"Oh do you have to go so soon?"

Bruce mumbled something about an early morning .engagement

"Oh dear well, of course the moment he arrives I will let you know. Don't worry the object is safe I assure you." Goodridge extended his hand to shake Bruce's.

Returning the handshake Bruce nodded to the guests who had been in conversation with the Professor.

"Goodnight." He said as he turned on his heel and headed back outside.

"Nice chap." One guest remarked.

"Oh yes and so, hmmm, handsome." One of the ladies added, her voice husky. "Yet still a bachelor!"

"Likes to play the field too much."

"Don't be fooled." The Professor told them. "He is cleverer than he seems. I think that there is quite a different person hiding behind that façade. He didn't get where he is today without being canny. Silver spoon or not, he has rebuilt and improved on what he was left on his own. I think it suits him to appear more 'irresponsible'. Well that's my opinion anyway."

"You could be right. It does seem odd that he is meant to be a jet set playboy yet he seems very aloof at this kind of gathering" Another guest remarked.

"Maybe he is just very shy." Another woman offered.

"I wouldn't mind bringing him out of his shell!" The two women giggled together in a school girlish manner.

"Me neither!"

Bruce sat sprawled on the sofa, his feet up on the coffee table. His jacket and waistcoat were open and his bow tie was hanging loose, the top couple of buttons of his shirt undone. He had a cut crystal brandy glass in his hand from which he sipped the amber liquid.

The room was lit only by the side lamp on the table at the end of the sofa and the muted glow from the fireplace. The heavy drapes had been pulled, not quite all the way, across the tall windows.

He was lost in his own thoughts. Mulling over in his head the consequences of the discovery of the seal, if it was indeed genuine.

He felt very tired. Now Dick was back to full health it would be easier on him. He closed his eyes trying to let his body and mind relax.

He opened the again as he heard a noise. He noticed the sweep of car headlights across the far wall. A car door slammed shut and the headlights cut a swathe of light once more across the room.

A couple of minutes later he heard the front door being unlocked and opening, then quietly being closed and locked once more.

Dick checked that the alarms were activated before he headed across the hall towards the stairs. He stopped as he noticed the light through the half open lounge door.

"Its not like Alfred to leave a light on." He thought to himself as he went to check.

"Bruce! Are you ok?" he said with concern as he saw him. He went over and sat on the coffee table beside Bruce's feet, facing him.

Bruce opened one eye to looked at Dick then opened the other.

"Oh I'm fine, just trying to relax, I came all over tired all of a sudden. Plus I had some interesting news tonight. How was your night by the way? I though you were going to stop over at Lisa's?"

"I was but I felt I needed my own bed more so I got a cab. What news was that?"

Bruce dropped his feet to the floor and sat forward, placing his glass on the table he stood up and walked over to a small sideboard. He poured a small amount of cognac from a decanter into another glass. Dick eyed him quizzically; there was still some left in the glass he had just put down.

"Here." Bruce handed the glass to Dick who took it with amazement. Bruce sat down and picked up his glass again.

"Cheers!" Bruce raised his glass in a salute.

"What's this in aid of? You don't normally ply me with alcohol."

This was true. Apart from a glass of wine with dinner Bruce didn't, despite appearances, drink that much himself either. Their lifestyle didn't give much room for it. It wouldn't do for either of them to be drunk if called upon to go out on 'duty'.

"Oh, think of it as a treat and enjoy it." Bruce waved his hand in a dismissive way.

Dick shrugged and raised the glass to his lips and sipped a little of the rich amber liquid. As was to be expected the cognac was excellent and slipped down his throat warming it as it went.

"Ok you going to tell me what news you have then?" he asked holding the balloon in his hand so as to warm the brandy.

Bruce stretched and laying back put his feet up on the table at the side of Dick again. Dick eyed him expectantly. Bruce took another sip of his drink.

"It would seem that I am in possession of an extremely valuable and important Chinese artefact. One I had no idea even existed let alone owned."

"What!" Dick stood and turned to sit beside Bruce on the sofa. "What is it and, well how?"

Bruce turned his head to look at Dick, shrugging his shoulders into a more comfortable position in the cushions, so that he was angled slightly towards Dick.

"It would appear that hidden amongst the collection I loaned to the museum was a seal that was thought lost since the Ming Dynasty. If it were authentic it would seem it's the Imperial Seal of China which was created by the first emperor."

"Wow, that's amazing! When will you know if it's for real?"

"The curator has called in an expert so it all depends on him. Of course then the debate as to whether or not he has identified it correctly begins."

"So what happens then? I mean I'm guessing it will be valuable."

"It will be priceless if it is. It's extremely valuable even if it's not the Imperial Seal, but despite the curator's protestations, I intend to return it to the Chinese. It's an important part of their history and rightfully belongs to them. I have no idea how it came to be amongst the other items, and I don't suppose I will find out. It wasn't even on the inventory. And before you ask, no Alfred can't shed any light on the matter either."

"It's an interesting puzzle all the same." Dick remarked before wetting his lips with the brandy, savouring its aromatic woody, smoky, flavour. He lay back against the cushions and put his feet up on the coffee table too.

"How did your night go?" Bruce asked him.

"It was ok, we had a laugh. They had a couple of professional dancers in and they were showing everyone how to do the moves." Dick chuckled. "They made everyone dressed like Travolta get up and dance to Night Fever. It was like a line dance." Dick grinned as he remembered.

Bruce raised an eyebrow in an unspoken question.

"Yes, I got up too. The guys were not letting me get out of it no way no how." Dick coloured slightly at this admittance.

Bruce raised both eyebrows in amusement.

Dick turned his body so he was almost on his side facing Bruce.

"Mind you that wasn't the most embarrassing thing." He went on, then fell silent as if not sure whether to go on.

Bruce shot him a look of 'what?"

"Well I did say I would have to talk it over with you before I could accept."

"Accept what?"

"Well, the club is running a contest along with other clubs to raise money for charity."

"Yes, and?"

"Well the guys have signed me up to take part. They said it was part of their revenge for them having to think I'd died. They clubbed together to put the entrance fee up."

"So what is this contest." Bruce asked impatiently.

Dick blushed red as he leaned forward to put his glass on the table.

"It's a singing competition, like an X-Factor, or American Idol thing." He hid his face with a cushion with mock childish embarrassment.

"A what? You are kidding me aren't you?"

Dick poked his head above the cushion.

"Nope." He shook his head

"Really?"

"Yep." He nodded.

Bruce sat up and put his glass down again. He swivelled round to look at Dick who was hugging the cushion against his chest now.

"You aren't kidding are you?" Bruce could no longer control his amusement and collapsed in fits of laughter.

"Oh go on that's it have a laugh." Dick complained with feigned annoyance. He sat up and threw the cushion at Bruce who had slid onto the floor.

It took him a while to compose himself again. Dick sat shaking his head waiting for the laughing to stop.

Bruce struggled to regain his composure; tears were streaming down his face, he shook with the effort.

"Its not that that funny." Dick protested folding his arms and pretending to sulk.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just, just. Oh no!" Bruce laughed even harder.

Dick was finding it difficult to keep a straight face. He couldn't help grinning and beginning to laugh with Bruce.

Eventually Bruce composed himself enough to struggle back onto the sofa. He slapped Dick on the back.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't fair of me."

"Oh I'll get you back, just you wait and see." Dick promised.

"Ok. I'm sorry. You said you wanted to clear it with me. Why?"

"Well I wouldn't want to cause you any embarrassment. I mean I wouldn't want to be the cause of any ridicule. The press are bad enough as it is." Dick explained now looking serious.

"This is for charity right?"

"Yup."

"Any one in particular?"

"I gather the winner gets to choose where the money goes."

"And the competition works how?"

"From what I can gather, several clubs are holding heats then eventually the grand final is to be held at 'The Club'. I understand they're going to be whittled down to three finalists, but that's all I know so far. I haven't committed to it yet."

"I don't see that there's a problem. Its for charity and I'm already known for that, so unless you are just diabolical at singing…?"

"Oh ok, I just thought you might object so as to get me out of it." Dick chuckled.

"Oh I'll let you fight your own battle this time." Bruce grinned. " Well I don't know about you but I reckon I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, me too, all that 'stayin' alive' and 'Jive Talkin'' and 'Disco Inferno's has done me in. If I hear another Abba song I think I'll scream."

Bruce stood and held his hand out to Dick, offering to pull him to his feet. Dick accepted the hand.

"Come on I'll walk you up."

**SATURDAY**

Bruce stretched and then rolled over to check the time. The clock told him it was 7.10am.

"Oh I'll have another hour at least." He told himself as he rolled back and buried his head back into the mound of pillows and pulled the covers back around his shoulders.

"I deserve a lie in now and then." he thought as he closed his eyes.

"Morning!"

Bruce opened one eye.

"You awake?"

"No." Bruce shut his eye.

Dick chuckled.

"Ok, see you when you do wake up."

Bruce groaned as he heard the door being pulled to.

"Where on earth does he get all his energy?" he thought to himself as he attempted to burrow deeper into the bed.

"Good Morning Sir."

Bruce turned onto his back and laid still for a couple of moments before pushing himself up on one arm to watch Alfred as he drew back the curtains.

The clock now said it was 9.30am.

Bruce yawned, then sat up. Alfred came over and placed the breakfast tray across Bruce's legs.

"I didn't think you would want much this morning Sir, so I thought a little toast, fruit juice and coffee. If you would like something else?" Alfred paused for the reply.

"No toast will be fine. Thank you Alfred."

"Very good Sir. I'll lay your clothes out. Have you any plans? There is nothing in the diary."

"No Alfred I have the whole day to myself. What's Dick up to do you know?"

"He was up early and has already had breakfast. He has gone out with the dogs. He said that as it was such a nice day it was a chance to take them on a good long walk and help to clear his head too."

Bruce nodded and took a drink of the orange juice to rid his mouth of its dry scummy taste.

"He did say he would see you when he got back so I take that to mean he has no plans either."

"Ok thanks Alfred."

"Will jeans and a shirt be appropriate today Sir?"

"They'll be fine."

Alfred disappeared into the walk in closet to assemble Bruce's outfit.

Bruce mounded the pillows and leaned back cradling the mug of coffee in his hands, taking the occasional appreciative sip.

"Your clothes are laid out Sir. Is there anything else?"

"No, thank you Alfred. I'll finish this then I'll have a shower. I fully intend to make the most of the opportunity for a lazy day."

"Very Good Sir." Alfred said as he left the room.

He was pleased to hear that Bruce planned to try and relax. He often worried that his charge pushed himself far too hard. Leading a double life was so very difficult. Bruce never did things by halves. Young Dick was the same always pushing and striving to attain that elusive 'perfection' and despite his youthful energies Alfred often saw the same haunting look of tiredness in his eyes.

Bruce swung his legs out of bed and padded barefoot over to the window. Dick had been right it did look lovely out.

He stretched and then scratched his head with both hands, messing the already tousled hair further. He turned to head to the bathroom.

The hot water coursed down stinging his body. He poured the Taylor of Old Bond Street shampoo into his cupped hand and massaged it into his hair, his strong fingers massaging his scalp.

Rinsing the foam away he applied the conditioner, and then using the natural sponge began to work the Mr Taylor's Gentleman's shower gel into a rich creamy lather.

Once he had covered himself from head to toe with suds he stepped back under the steaming torrent of water and, scrubbing his fingers through his hair to rinse out the conditioner, then rinsed the foam from his body.

Luxuriating in the heat as it washed away the aches he examined his torso, and noticed that the bruises he had acquired during the last skirmish with a gang of low lives were fading, they were now just a yellowing reminder of the two by four one of the gang had used to try and stop him, well, Batman, 'arresting' them.

The bruise on his upper thigh where a crowbar had been 'applied' was not fading as quickly. Maybe he would have to avail himself of Dicks 'miracle' cure.

It was something Dick had brought with him from his days in the circus. Once applied the bruises appeared to get worse immediately but the relief from the pain was instantly noticeable. Bruce had been reluctant to use it though after he had been made aware as the creams usual application.

In the distance Bruce thought he could hear the sound of the phone ringing. Knowing Alfred would answer it he didn't bother to leave the shower. Alfred would either alert him if it was important or deal with it himself.

He switched the shower control to off and stepped into the bathroom winding a huge soft towel around his waist. He leaned over the sink and wiped the condensation from the mirror with his hand. He ran his thumb and forefinger over his chin feeling the stubble rasp under them.

Sometimes he wished he could just dispense with all the grooming, but appearances had to be kept up.

"A gentleman has to be seen to be well turned out at all times." Alfred had insisted. He supposed it was now just all part of the routine.

He picked up the canister of shaving foam and squirting a little into his palm smoothed it over his face. He reached for the razor…

"Master Bruce!" Alfred called hurrying into the bathroom. "Master Bruce!"

"Alfred?" Bruce spun to greet him.

"Master Bruce that was the museum curator on the phone. He says there has been a robbery and several pieces have been stolen from the Chinese exhibition. He says the object he spoke to you about has also been stolen from his office. I assume he means the seal."

"What? You have to be kidding."

"Sir would I joke about such things?"

"No, sorry. I assume the police have been alerted?"

"Yes Sir. He said that the thefts from the main exhibition were discovered when they opened this morning. He didn't realise that his office had been broken into till a while later. He says it had been ransacked."

"How he could have told the difference I don't know, his office looked ransacked already. He locked the seal in his desk, and assured me it would be safe. In fact no one but myself and the curator knew about its possible value, oh and Dr Fullwood, who is the guy who is supposedly able to authenticate it."

"Someone else must have known, do you not think Sir? Or been informed."

"Hmm it looks that way. Maybe the theft of the other objects was a smoke screen. I had better finish getting ready and get myself down there. I might just be able to find some clues before the police tramp all over everything."

"Very good Sir."

"Would you let Dick know that we may be in for a busy night as well."

"Of course Sir. Shall I bring the car round to the front?"

"Please Alfred."

"I rather think that the outfit I laid out for you will not now be appropriate, I'll lay out a suit for you."

"Thank you." Bruce returned his attention to the mirror and proceeded to shave.

"Something is definitely not right." He mused. Could it be? The unspoken possibility sent a shiver down his back.

Wiping the remains of the foam from his face he ran his hands over his cheeks and chin to check he had got all the whiskers with the razor. He eyed the bottles of cologne and opted for the one that complimented the other toiletries he had used, again from the Taylor of Bond street Gentleman's range. It was currently the one he favoured.

Alfred had laid out a dark suit and white shirt, with an appropriately sombre tie. Dressing quickly and checking his appearance in the mirror as he passed, he headed out and down the main staircase.

Alfred came, almost out of nowhere as usual, to meet him in the hall. He gave him an appraising glance checking that Bruce was dressed 'correctly'. He flicked a piece of lint from Bruce's shoulder.

"There's something about this robbery that bothers me." Bruce confided.

"I think I know what you mean Sir."

Bruce drew the dark metallic blue Bugatti Veyron up in front of the museum. The police presence was still in evidence. Several other high status cars were also parked up. Obviously the owners of the other collections were already here to see the 'damage' for themselves.

He strode up the front steps and pushed through the large front doors. A lone police officer was stood guard.

"I'm sorry Sir the museum is closed." He told Bruce barring his way.

"Officer, I'm Bruce Wayne, I had some pieces on display and I'm here to ascertain whether I have had anything taken."

The policeman became a little flustered and babbled an apology, embarrassed that he hadn't recognised Bruce Wayne of all people.

Bruce sidestepped the man and made his way to the gallery. Gathered outside were a number of people, all loudly berating the curator.

Bruce stood at the back biding his time.

Mr Wayne, Mr Wayne, what on earth do you think about this, this, outrage?" a little balding, slightly over weight man Bruce understood was in 'banking', asked.

"I really couldn't comment until I know the full details Mr?"

"Cauldwell."

"Cauldwell. I'm sure if we all stop shouting and getting angry with the curator we will learn more."

Almost immediately everyone fell silent. Despite his frivolous reputation Bruce was always able to exude an air of authority when the situation demanded it.

Professor Goodridge shot Bruce a look of thanks.

"Please if you would all just follow me, we can use one of the conference rooms to discuss the matter." He held out an arm and began ushering everyone in the direction he wanted them to go.

Once inside the conference room he invited everyone to sit around the large table.

"May I offer you all tea or coffee?" he asked as a young girl appeared beside him with a notepad in hand.

She jotted down the requests and disappeared, presumably to make the drinks asked for.

"Ok." Goodridge began. "I know it's a really bad situation and I understand that you are all annoyed. Please we have to wait until the police have finished before we can ascertain the full extent of the items stolen. We will be able to check each item off against the catalogue."

"Are you insured against such an event as this?" A rather glamorous woman enquired waving a bejewelled hand. The actress married to the shipping magnate Bruce noted.

"I am having the museums lawyers sort things out as we speak. I do not know the details of the extent of cover yet."

"Wasn't the museum guarded?" demanded another man.

"Well yes of course but they outsmarted the security systems. It was obviously a well organised job."

"Either that or the security was inadequate." The man mumbled.

"Professor Goodridge, is there any indication as to how the museum was entered and by whom?" Bruce asked.

"The police seem at a loss to explain that, but they are investigating as you saw."

"Hmmm, and you believe that items were taken from several collections, rather than just one. Do you know if these items were linked at all, you know from the same dynasty or whatever?"

"Strange you should ask that. So far as we can see everything taken is from the Qin dynasty. Naturally we will be able to say more when the police have done their job."

"That's odd. I wonder what the significance could be?" Bruce contemplated quietly to himself.

"Excuse me I have to use the bathroom, where is it?"

"Just turn left and down the corridor, through the doors and left again." Professor Goodridge directed him.

Bruce went through the door and followed the directions the Professor had indicated. Then doubled back along another corridor toward the gallery to approach it from a different entrance.

He stood by the door that was at the opposite end of the gallery to the main entrance. He watched the forensic team work, dusting for prints and so forth.

He surveyed the gallery. There was not much evidence of the thefts in as much as all the display cases appeared to be intact. From where he was stood all that he could see was some of the cases had empty spaces where the artefacts had been.

Bruce ventured forward, slowly.

Everyone was absorbed in his or her own tasks so he went unnoticed at first.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" A white paper overalled man challenged him.

"I'm sorry I seem to have got lost, I went to the bathroom I must have taken a wrong turning."

"You shouldn't be here, Mr."

"Bruce! What are you doing here?"

"Why Lily Harper, I could say the same to you."

The white overall man shrugged and moved away.

"I'm in charge of this investigation. You know you really shouldn't be in here right now."

"Like I said I took a wrong turn. I have some items on loan for the exhibition."

"We are checking the inventory right now, I had noticed your name on the list."

"Those of us who have had items stolen are being 'briefed' by the curator. There is another item that wasn't on display that was taken from the Curators office; it was amongst the items I lent. It was waiting to be authenticated."

"Authenticated?"

"Yes the Curator seems to think that it may be of some significant importance and had called in an expert to check it out. I was unaware that it was actually in my possession."

"Hum? I wonder? Bruce how important was it that it was singled out in that way?"

"Goodridge believes it's possibly the missing Imperial Seal of China. That's why we were waiting for it to be authenticated. A find like that would be priceless. You don't think, do you? Could the other items have been stolen to cover up the theft of the seal?"

"I suppose that's a possibility but who knew about it?"

"Supposedly only Goodridge, myself and the guy coming from England to check it out. Oh and I guess the person who was unpacking the cases and found it inside another artefact must have some idea that the 'find' has some importance."

"Well it's certainly an angle to explore. Bruce I'm sorry I really will have to ask you to go."

Lily took his arm to guide him towards the door. She felt the tingle of electricity run up her arm as she touched him. Although they hadn't really dated for long, they had parted amicably. Her job and Bruce's dedication to his had left them very little time together. Lily had nevertheless enjoyed every minute of the relationship. She caught a whiff of the Tarragon, lavender and musk of his aftershave and the memories flooded back. Oh boy how she still fancied him!

Mentally shaking herself back to reality she paused at the doors. With some embarrassment she noticed Bruce was smiling at her.

"I know me too." He said quietly, as if he had read her thoughts. "I'm sorry I had better get back to the others. By the way any idea how they got in.?"

"Not yet." Lily replied thankful for the diversion. "There is no evidence whatsoever of a break in so right now it looks like an 'inside job'."

Bruce nodded thoughtfully.

"Ok. Thanks. I'm sure we will be kept updated?"

"Of course."

Lily watched as Bruce strode off in the direction of the conference room. He glanced back and saw her retreating into the gallery.

He raised his hand and pressed a button on the large watch on his wrist.

"Alfred. Did you get those pictures?"

"Yes Sir." Alfred replied his face appearing on the face of the watch. "Young Master Dick is processing them on the computer as we speak."

"Thanks. I shouldn't be long before I'm back."

"Very good Sir."

Bruce pushed through the door to the conference room.

A couple of people nodded to him.

"Professor Goodridge you know how to reach me, I'm heading off home. If you find something out please let me know. Oh and let me know when Dr Fullwood arrives also, please."

"Very well Mr Wayne." Goodridge turned to the others. "I suppose you can all do the same, there is very little else I can tell you at present. I will be in touch as soon as anything is known."

Grumbling they all began to pick up their coats, handbags and briefcases and noisily began to make their exits. Some shook Goodridge's proffered hand a few ignored it. Bruce who had intended to leave found himself the last one there.

"Mr Wayne, Bruce. I can't tell you how sorry I am. Its bad enough having the other items stolen, but the seal…"

I'm sure the police will be able to find the culprits, its not as if they will be able to sell the items to just anyone. It would have to be a private collector."

"I'm sure you are right Bruce."

Bruce ran down the steps to the Batcave. Dick was there already, sat crossed legged in the chair, hunched over a computer terminal.

"You find anything?"

Dick unwound himself and sat upright. He stretched languidly and yawned, then rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"Well no, nothing. The display cases were just opened as if someone had the keys. I can't see any evidence of a break in at all."

"And yet the Professors office was ransacked." Bruce commented.

"Hum, then maybe that was the intended target, whatever they were looking for mustn't have been where they thought it was. I'm also guessing it was that seal you told me about."

"I think you may be right. That and the fact that all the other stolen items seem to be from the same period."

"Bruce it also occurs to me that its possibly an inside job. If only a few people knew about the seal? What were you going to do with it if it was authentic?"

"I was contemplating returning it to the Chinese. It's theirs by rights. I'd feel a little awkward, if it is the real thing, knowing that it was sat hidden in that bank vault all this time. How it came to be there is a puzzle. It is difficult to believe that it could have been obtained illegally."

"Do you think it might have been?" Dick raised his right eyebrow quizzically.

"The only thing I can think of is that the significance just wasn't known about."

"Does Alfred not have any ideas?"

"No I asked him but he didn't know anything that may help. It must have been obtained before his time here."

"Well as I see it either someone knew of your intentions and doesn't want the Chinese to get it back or maybe even the Chinese themselves are behind the theft…"

Dick's mouth fell open in a silent 'O!' as a thought hit him. He raised his finger.

"You don't think our old enemy is behind this do you?"

"Kai Han? That thought had occurred to me. Why he would want it I couldn't hazard a guess."

"Bruce I did some research, just out of interest and there is the notion that possession of the seal gives the owner power of authority, or the right to rule. I guess it would fit Kai Hans ideas."

"My aren't we getting conscientious?"

Dick raised both eyebrows at Bruce.

"Hey I was interested ok?" he spread his hands and cocked his head slightly to one side.

"Sorry. You're right that's quite an interesting hypothesis. I guess our weekend is planned out then."

"Where do we start?" Dick asked.

"The museum would seem to be the start, scene of the crime and all that."

"The Commissioner hasn't alerted us yet."

"When did that ever stop us?"

"You haven't seen the news yet then?" Dick stabbed at a button and a recording of the latest news sprang up.

The Mayor was stood on the steps of the museum and was explaining to camera about the theft.

"_This has been an unfortunate occurrence but the police are following several leads. They are confident that the matter will be cleared up and the artefacts recovered quickly."_

"_Are you going to fetch in Batman?" A reporter shouted._

"_Oh I don't think there is any need to bring in a vigilante. I'm sure the police can handle this on their own without his amateur sleuthing."_

Bruce hit the button cutting short the playback.

"Vigilante! Amateur Sleuthing! Why the, the…"

Dick grinned at him.

"Thought you'd like that." He said with amused sarcasm.

"Oh! I can't believe that guy. When I think of the number of times we have saved his ass!"

Dick continued to grin, shaking his head slightly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, but wasn't it you who told me we shouldn't expect praise for what we do?"

"Oh your right, sorry."

"No, no I understand I felt the same too first time I heard it. Just wanted to see your reaction. I mean he's been against Batman all along. Maybe he's afraid of something, like skeletons in his closet?"

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least. But your right again when has that kind of thing ever stopped us, seeing as something that belongs to me has been stolen too?"

"I'm with you. I suppose you have a plan."

"Err, well, no not yet."

"Oh I'm shocked!"

Bruce pointed his finger at Dick and shook it remonstratively.

"Watch it!" He warned his voice low and ominous.

"OOh I'm frightened." Dick pretended to quake with fear. "Well I'm going to go raid the fridge whilst you come up with a 'cunning plan'."

Dick said as he headed for the staircase. Bruce sat in the chair he had just vacated and stared at the images from the museum.

"Hey Dick!" He called to the retreating figure. "Any chance of you making me a sandwich too whilst you're at it?"

Dick stopped in his tracks and looked back.

"And what would Sir like on his sandwich?" He mimicked Alfred's tone.

"Oh anything." Bruce waved his hand dismissively, not even noticing.

Dick paused then realised that Bruce's thoughts had drifted elsewhere and his mimicry had been wasted on him. He turned once more and bounded up the stairs.

"Did you make this?" Bruce mumbled through a mouth full of sandwich. The filling was dropping out either side of the bread and he tried to make it fall back onto the plate, a dollop of mayonnaise dripped onto the back of his hand, he swallowed and then sucked the mayonnaise from his hand.

"Yes, why?" Dick eyed him with some suspicion.

"Its really rather good that's all."

"Thanks." Dick grinned, taking a huge bite of his own.

Bruce turned the TV sound up as he noticed the museum behind a reporter.

"_The victim was found in a dumpster at the rear of the museum. Initial reports suggest that the man was killed by the use of an ancient form of Chinese punishment called 'Ling chi', or what is more commonly called the 'death of a thousand cuts'. Usually a slow means of torture and execution this seems to have been done over a few hours rather than days. The identity of the victim has not been released to the press as yet."_

Bruce muted the sound. Both he and Dick sat silent absorbing what they had just heard.

"I guess that the murder was tied into the thefts in some way." Dick broke the silence with the quietly spoken statement.

"I think you may be, sadly, right. I also think we will find that the victim was a guard at the museum. I'm guessing he will have either been bribed or more than likely had his family threatened to procure his co-operation."

A brief silence fell again.

"I'll ring Commissioner Gordon in a while and see if he will let me know, as Batman the situation." Bruce decided, speaking his thoughts out loud.

Dick nodded.

"I think I'll go take a look at the CCTV coverage of that area. It may give some leads. That's if they were working. I've lost count of the number of times they've been out of order or pointing in the wrong direction at the time of a crime being committed."

"I know it's frustrating."

Dick swallowed the last of his sandwich and dabbed the crumbs up with a finger dampened by having sucked it; he then sucked the crumbs from his finger.

"You know I think it's true what Alfred says, you do have hollow legs!"

"What?" Dick opened his eyes in mock surprise.

"I suppose you intend to get something else now."

"Well Alfred has made a batch of cookies, or biscuits as he calls them…." Dick let the thought trail off, his intentions clear.

Bruce chuckled.

"I'll take these plates back to the kitchen, you want some biscuits too?"

"No thanks."

"Righty Oh. I'll head off back down the cave and check those CCTV pictures."

"Ok. I'll ring Commissioner Gordon."

Dick gathered up the plates and headed off towards the cave via the kitchen.

Bruce reached for the phone and dialled the Commissioners office.

"Hello. Gordon." Came the voice on the other end sounding rather distracted.

"Commissioner, it's Batman."

"Batman, sorry, I didn't mean to be so abrupt, I…"

"I understand Commissioner, I imagine it's quite hectic right now."

"I was hoping you would ring. I'm under instructions from the Mayor not to contact you, but he never said I couldn't speak to you if you called me." Gordon explained.

"I wondered if that was the case. This murder, have you any more details or information?"

"Well so far only that he was a guard at the museum. It was a homeless guy found him when he was scavenging. Its been confirmed he was killed by 'Ling Chi'. Although it was executed more rapidly than usual, the poor guy would have suffered. One interesting thing that came to light is that he was blackmailed by his family being held to hostage."

"He helped the crooks enter the museum?" Batman asked already knowing this would have been the case.

"Yes, he was too afraid to do anything else, but they killed him all the same. His wife and young son are devastated. They were held captive, and then the men holding them just disappeared leaving them bound and gagged. Our guys found them when they went to tell them the sad news."

"Am I to take it that you would like me to investigate? Or should I say, I will investigate."

"Batman, so far we keep coming up against dead ends. I really don't care what the Mayor thinks; your help has proved invaluable so far. If I were able to I would ask you, if you get my meaning. I mean if you should call there's nothing to say I can't update you on the progress we have made."

"Very well Commissioner. Robin and I will investigate the incident. If the Mayor asks you can tell him truthfully we were not asked. You know both Robin and I have a strong leaning towards the notion that Kai Han may have reared his head again."

"Interesting. I will look into that possibility. Bruce Wayne will not be happy if that's the case."

"No I shouldn't think he would be at all. Ok Commissioner I will be in touch. If we learn anything I will let you know."

Bruce cut the connection. They had surmised the situation rather well he thought.

The direct line to the cave buzzed.

"Yup." Bruce answered.

"Bruce, its as I thought the CCTV cameras didn't cover all the areas. I'm running a trace on all the licence plates of the vehicles that stopped outside the museum to see if there are any that seem suspicious."

"Ok, let me know if you find anything."

"Naturally, Oh what did the Commissioner say?"

"Oh it was more or less as we guessed. You know the guard and all that. His wife and young son had been held. He can't ask us to get involved but seeing as I rang and said I would, well…"

"So we're on the case then, unofficially?"

"You got it."

Bruce replaced the receiver. He would leave the research to Dick for now.

"It will keep him out of trouble for a while." He thought to himself smiling.

Alfred appeared at the door.

"I take it you have had something to eat judging by the state of the kitchen and the half empty plate of biscuits!"

"I take it Dick hasn't cleared up. He was the one that offered to make a sandwich."

"Herm no. Although it is rather untypical of him. He does usually."

"I think he has other things on his mind at present."

"Oh I'm not complaining Sir, just commenting. I take it you will both be out later."

"Yes Alfred."

"Very good Sir. I can make up some more sandwiches and a flask of soup for you."

"Thanks Alfred I'm sure we may need it if we get stuck with surveillance. Well, I know Dick will certainly appreciate it."

"In that case I best make plenty." Alfred smiled. "Have we any ideas as to what is happening?"

"Well, we know that a guard was killed, most likely he let the crooks in. What we don't know as yet is who and why. The method of execution used was an ancient Chinese method. So put two and two together and you come up with?"

"Kai Han?"

"Well that's what Dick and I are thinking."

"Hum. If that is the case I suppose Dick will enjoy the opportunity to get back at him for having poisoned him."

"Oh I am sure he will, if it is him and we can catch him."

"I sincerely hope that will happen this time Sir."

"We will do our best to solve this one."

"I'll go and make the sandwiches and flask up for you Sir."

"Thank you Alfred I had better go and see what Dick has come up with, if anything. I'll be down in the cave."

"Very good Sir."

Dick was sat, legs curled under him, at the computer console. He was running a CCTV sequence back and forwards. His eyes were scanning the pictures intently.

"Found anything yet?"

"I'm not sure, just checking this sequence. It doesn't look very hopeful though that we will get anything. Before you ask, yes I have looked at all the reflective surfaces to see if anything was caught on them."

"I wasn't but good idea anyway."

"So what's the plan of attack?"

"Well, I think we should check out the usual antique dealers and fences to see if any of the artefacts have been offered to them. Although we suspect Kai Han, it could still be someone stealing to order for a 'private' collector."

"But a private collector wouldn't know about the seal, unless, someone put them on to It." Dick frowned.

"I know, but it was a well organised job despite the seemingly rapidity of execution." Bruce nodded thoughtfully.

"So its door knocking and surveillance?"

"I'm afraid so. Boring but necessary."

Dick glanced at his watch

"I suppose we should get suited up and get started." He looked at Bruce questioningly.

"Yes I guess we should. Sooner we start, sooner we get the job done."

The Batmobile was parked in a quiet narrow side street away from the busy main thoroughfare. The street was dimly lit and a few of the lights were broken creating dark shadowy pools. The Batmobile skulked in one of these dark pools.

Although from the outside the car appeared dark the interior was lit.

"I think we should start here, and work our way around this way."

Batman indicated on the map he was holding angled so that Robin could see. He held a list of the names and addresses of known 'dodgy dealers' and fences. He ran his gloved finger down the list and glanced at the map.

"Looks good to me." He turned to gaze out of the window. "Aw no, how come its nice all day, then the minute we are going to be pounding the streets it rains."

Batman chuckled.

"Tough luck I guess."

"I know but its alright for you, you have the cowl. I really must get a new suit designed with a cowl. I mean the rain gets down my collar." Robin pulled a face, tugging at the neck of his suit with his gloved hand.

"I hope your not complaining?" Batman said with mock annoyance.

"No, no, just making a point."

"That's ok then. You will have to pull your cape over your head." Batman laughed at Robins scowl in response to this suggestion."

" I think we'll stick together to begin with. We do seem to get better results that way."

"Okey Dokey!"

Batman doused the interior light and hit the button to open the doors. Robin swung his legs out but remained in the seat.

Batman threw him a questioning glance. Mumbling what sounded like a complaint, Robin stood up and pulled his cape around him. Batman shook his head.

Robin withstood some incredibly painful injuries without complaint. He was amazingly tough and resilient, yet, he was complaining about a little rain! Typical!

They headed of sticking to the shadows. They both knew that they needed to work rapidly. It wouldn't be long before the jungle drums alerted the underworld to their presence.

They were beginning to think that everyone they had intended to question had fled the city. Door after door remained unopened. Even a cursory sneaky investigation proved the places to be empty.

The antique dealers shops were shuttered up as would be expected at this late hour.

Batman was about to make his way around to the back of a building where another fence was known to live.

"Batman, I've just seen someone who may help. I'll go ask whilst you check this place out."

Batman paused.

"Who?"

"One of the street girls, she's always been a good source before. I also know she is afraid of you, so is more likely to talk to me than you."

"Hum, Ok." Batman mumbled dubiously. "I guess there's no accounting for taste."

"What you mean by that?" Robin questioned.

"Oh nothing, forget it. I forget that I can look scary."

Robin chuckled and headed off towards the young woman who was huddled in a doorway trying to protect herself from the rain.

"Not a very good night to be out." Robin greeted her.

"What do you want?" The young woman answered, eying Robin with suspicion.

"Oh, just out doing some investigating."

"Investigating what?"

"Oh I guess you've heard about the robbery at the museum? Well we are looking to see if any of the items have been sold or fenced. I just happened to notice you and thought I'd say hi, also ask if you know anything."

"I heard about the robbery but I don't know nothing." The young woman tried to draw further back into the doorway.

Robin moved closer to her.

"I don't suppose you know why all the usual suspects just happen to be out at the same time do you?"

"No, look all I want to do is make some money, I wouldn't be out if I wasn't desperate."

Robin caught hold of her thin arm. She tried to pull away.

"Let go!"

"I suppose your habit needs feeding." He could see the fresh needle tracks. "Come on Cynthia I thought you'd got clean? What happened?"

Cynthia hung her head. It was true, with the help of this strangely clad young man she had managed to kick her habit. He had shown her a place where she could get the help and support she needed. He had even checked on her on occasion.

"I, I dunno." She struggled to say. "I'm sorry. Really sorry." She burst into tears.

"Hey I'm not mad at you. A bit disappointed, yes."

"I got a new boyfriend, I thought he was going to make a difference, you know? He was wonderful at first but in the end he turned out to be like all the others, if not worse. He held me down whilst a friend of his injected me, and he's using that to force me out on the street like this again. He takes all I earn. Plus he expects me to do freebies for all his sleazy mates" She managed to explain through her tears.

"You could have gone back and asked for help again." Robin pointed out softly.

"I'm too afraid, and ashamed." She hiccupped. "I'm sorry I let you down. Please I have to be careful, he watches and if he thinks I'm not pulling enough punters I get a beating and he wont give me a fix."

"Don't worry, I wont let that happen."

"But once your gone he will, you cant protect me 24/7"

"Listen first of all do you have any information for me?"

"I'm sorry, all I know is that most of the guys that fence stuff seem to have all gone into hiding. Its like they are scared of something or someone. I don't know anything else though, honest."

"Ok that's fair enough. Now secondly, do you trust me?"

"I guess so, you helped me before and you have never tried to take advantage like some of the cops do."

"I'm going to call Batman. He's only in that building there." Robin indicated with his thumb over his shoulder. "He will be able to get you to a place of safety. You don't have to be scared of him, he's a pussy cat really."

"I don't know. I mean cant it be just you?"

"I'm sorry no, Batman is the one who has the contacts and they only take people on his recommendation. Look you don't have to agree to anything but it's the only way I, we can help you."

"What if my boyfriend finds me, you don't know what he is capable of!"

"Cynthia, even if he finds where you are I promise he wont be able to get to you. It's a very secure place."

"Why? Why are you being so nice to me and offering to help again? I'm not worth it.

She burst into a fresh bout of tears, dropping her head against Robin's chest in tired defeat. He put his arm around her.

"Everyone's 'worth it', It's just that we cant save everyone. You have helped us many times, so I reckon that more than qualifies you for some help."

"What's the problem here?"

Batman appeared beside them.

Cynthia coward, pushing further against Robin.

"Its Ok. Don't be scared." Robin assured her.

He quickly explained the situation, occasional referring to Cynthia to check he had got the information correct.

She nodded but still clung to him trembling.

Batman stood still, quietly listening.

"Ok. I don't see why on this occasion we cant help you. Tell me do you truly want to get off the drugs and away from this guy?"

"Yes." Cynthia's voice was barely a whisper.

"Given what Robin has just told me, it would seem that we need to take you with us now. Are you prepared to leave everything you have and start afresh?"

"Everything?" again her voice was hushed. Then as if she had found some confidence she added. "I don't suppose I have anything worth taking anyway."

"Right, then come on we will squeeze you in the Batmobile."

Batman turned and moved away heading towards the car.

Cynthia hesitated clinging to Robins arm.

"Come on, even if your boyfriend's watching he wont try anything whilst we're here."

He led her still clinging to his arm towards the Batmobile, that was now approaching them.

"Are you 100 sure?" Robin asked as they paused by the car.

"Yes!" Cynthia nodded vigorously.

"Come on you two lets get going." Batman called impatiently.

Alfred was waiting for them when they roared into the Batcave. Robin jumped out of the Batmobile. Batman then manoeuvred the car into its parking place.

"Did you have a fruitful night?"

"Alfred it would seem all the birds have gone into hiding. There was no one." Robin told him.

"Did you get the young lady to safety?"

"The Sisters assured us she would be well taken care of. I just hope she manages to stick it out, it's not going to be an easy ride."

"I'm sure she will be in good hands."

"I know she will be, I'm going to hit the shower and then catch some zeds."

"Very good young Sir.

"Alfred. Any news?"

"Oh yes. It just came in Sir, the expert Dr Fullwood appears to have gone missing. He never arrived at the hotel and no one has been able to contact him. Although he wont be considered officially missing for another 24 hours."

Dragging the cowl from his head Batman sighed heavily.

"There's been no contact in any regards?"

"No Sir."

"I guess that means bed is out of the question?" Robin's shoulders sagged wearily.

"No, we are both tired and tired minds make mistakes. Alfred both of us will grab a couple of hours sleep. If anything critical happens then do wake us up. I'm guessing that those who stole the seal may have kidnapped him. Therefore he will be relatively safe for now. It will take some time to authenticate, so they are not likely to harm the one person who can."

"Works for me." Robin turned on his heel and headed towards the shower room, divesting himself of parts of his costume as he went.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Yes Alfred I'm just tired like Dick."

"The young woman? I take it she was happy to be left at the convent?"

"Yes, especially when she realised that no men apart from the priest are allowed in past that first room. The Sisters, as you know, are well able to deal with this type of thing."

"What made you help this particular girl?"

"She was one of Robin's informants, he helped her once before, by getting her into the clinic."

"I see Sir."

"She had been very helpful, but it seems she got herself tied up with a guy who was, lets say, taking advantage of her. I agreed that she deserved another chance."

Alfred eyed the discarded clothing with a little disdain.

"For one normally so tidy he does have his moments." He commented with a sigh.

"I'll get him to pick these up."

"It's alright Sir. You are both tired, and I wasn't grumbling. Its normally you who leaves things thrown about. It seems no matter how many times I tell you, you never learn. Dick on the other hand,"

"Ok Alfred I'm sorry I will try in future. I promise." Bruce looked chastened. "Anyway I had better go get my shower and then some sleep."

"Very good Sir."

Bruce found that sleep was not going to be easy. He couldn't get comfortable to begin with. Tossing and turning and pummelling the pillows he eventually found a position he could settle with.

His mind raced through the events of the last couple of days. Despite having his eyes closed sleep wasn't coming swiftly despite his tiredness.

Eventually his eyelids drooped and he drifted off, his sleep now being disturbed by dreams, preventing the rest he so needed. His dreams echoed the thoughts of his waking moments. His mind trying to unravel the mystery, find the clues solve the problem.

He woke and struggled to sit up, finding himself tangled in the sheets. He still felt tired. Laying back into the pillows he tried to relax.

The bedroom door was pushed open and Alfred appeared with a tray.

"I thought you might like some coffee Sir."

"Thanks Alfred. How did you know I had just woke up?"

Alfred placed the tray on the bedside table and tapped the side of his nose. He poured out a cup and added milk, then handed the cup to Bruce.

"Is Dick awake yet?"

"No Sir, I thought I would leave him as long as possible though. I knew you wouldn't be able to sleep any longer. I suggest you try and rest all the same."

Bruce began to protest. Alfred held up a finger.

"Sir, there is no news of any kind as yet, and as you pointed out to Master Dick a tired mind makes mistakes."

"You're right as always." Bruce sighed. "Alfred have you had any thoughts on the matter?"

"Well not really but I have some speculations."

"Speculate away." Bruce laughed.

"OK. Well, as I see it, the break in was to cover up the theft of the seal. It looks as if the poor security guard was the means by which they got in. I also think that the perpetrator kept the artefacts as a 'reward' to himself. Given the nature of the items stolen I am leaning towards the idea that Kai Han is responsible, given that the seal is considered a sign of absolute authority, if it is indeed authentic. It would fit his profile. I would think that Dr Fullwood is being held by Kai Han in order to carry out the authentication."

"Well, well, it would seem we are of the same opinion. I wondered why all the usual fences were so conveniently 'out of town'. If Kai Han were indeed the perpetrator then they would be afraid. How did he know about the seal?"

"I would have thought an inside informant." Alfred suggested.

"Yes, it's going to be difficult questioning anyone seeing as how the Mayor is hindering Batman investigating. I guess I will have to rely on Commissioner Gordon for that information."

A figure appeared in the doorway. Dick rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hands.

Yawning he came in and approached the bed. He jumped up and sat at the bottom near Bruce's feet.

"Have we any new info yet?" He mumbled yawning again. He reached across and took the cup from Bruce's hand and took a drink then handed it back. "Ooh that's better."

"Would Sir like a cup?" Alfred asked raising an eyebrow at this display of cheek. "I can get another cup."

"Nah its ok thanks." Dick reclined back resting on one elbow.

Bruce shook his head in amusement.

"I was thinking."

"I thought you were sleeping!" Bruce interrupted.

"Fun-ny." Dick smiled. "No, I thought, you know this Dr Fullwood, the expert."

"Yes?" Bruce and Alfred said together.

"Well, He must have left the airport somehow. So I wondered if it was worth checking the airport CCTV footage. We may be able to pick something up that will lead us to his whereabouts."

"You know that's not a bad idea." Bruce winked at Alfred. "Sometimes it amazes me just how he manages to come up with this stuff."

"Oh come on now your going to tell me you already thought of it."

"Well actually…No."

"Thought not. Ok I'm on it." Dick leapt from the bed and disappeared out of the room. A couple of seconds later his head poked back around the doorframe.

"Err, do we have a photo of this guy?"

"There should be one on the data base." Alfred informed him. "I'll come and give you a hand. I think this situation calls for a trial run of that new program, don't you?"

"Hey yeah, it will. See you down there." Dick disappeared again.

"Sir?"

"Alfred you go ahead. I'm going to just lay here for a while and try and relax. That's if no one objects."

"Very good Sir. I think you deserve it" Alfred said as he retreated from the bedroom. Bruce must be very tired, it wasn't often he would just lie in bed doing nothing.

"Alfred I got the photo of Dr Fullwood. I thought I had better wait for you before carrying on. I know this program's your baby, and to be truthful I haven't got to grips with it yet."

"Very good young man." Alfred pulled a chair across to the console. He pushed the chair Dick was sat in to one side playfully. "Move aside and let an expert show you how."

Dick chuckled and pulled his chair back closer to Alfred so he could see.

Clicking buttons Alfred brought the photo of Dr Fullwood onto the screen. A few more clicks and it was overlaid with a green grid mapping specific points on the face.

"Can you pull up the camera archive footage from the airport on the day Dr Fullwood was meant to have arrived?"

Dick obliged

Alfred clicked a few more keys and then sat back.

"Now we wait." He announced as the footage sped through.

"If this works it'll save a lot of eyestrain." Dick commented.

"It certainly will. If Dr Fullwood came through the airport he will have been picked up by some of the cameras. The program will tell us when it finds him. Then we will be able to track his movements."

"And see who else may have been there. Hang on let me check the schedule for the airline he was meant to be using." Dick pulled up some data on a second screen. "It confirms he definitely boarded the plane in the UK. There were no other stops before Gotham. The plane landed at about 1300 hours, a little late."

"So if we jump to the footage just before 1300hrs it should save a little more time?" Alfred tapped the keyboard again. "Voila!" he waved his hand in a flourish.

The images on the screen flashed by making any recognition impossible. Then there was a warning beep and the image froze.

"Haha!" Alfred announced. "There we have him coming through customs, look." He pointed to the screen.

"Great! I would have thought it would have picked him up sooner though." Dick suggested.

"Well maybe if there was a good enough view of him. But at least we know he got this far. Now we go slower frame by frame if need be."

"It's still saved an awful lot of work." Dick nodded appreciatively. "It will certainly come in useful in the future too."

"I agree, and hopefully we can refine the programme even further. Would you like me to stay and help?"

"If you want to Alfred, two heads, well, four eyes are better than two." Dick chuckled.

"Alright, I'll use this terminal." Alfred indicated the one next to the one they were already using. "It will be quicker that way."

"Righty ho." Dick leaned closer in to the screen as he set the images running.

Silence fell as they scanned the flickering screens intently.

"Oh yes!" Dick suddenly exclaimed. "Gotcha!"

"Sir?"

"It would seem that he was met by someone, look here, someone holding a name card up."

"Well well, so there is. Now we can track them in 'real time' and see where they go."

Dick clicked through the shots following the progress of Dr Fullwood and his unknown companion. On a couple of occasions he had to scroll through the other camera footage to obtain a better view.

Dr Fullwood was seen to follow the man who had held the name card up through the terminal and out to the front of the main concourse, then they both got into a black B.M.W. (series five.)

"It occurs to me that he would have been duped quite easily as he had no idea as to the identity of the people or persons meeting him. As far as he knew up till this point it was legit." Dick pointed out.

"I think that would have been the case. Now we have the licence plate number we can track the car with the street cameras."

"You know Alfred it's really quite frightening to think how easy it is to follow someone in this way. I don't think people realise how much of their daily lives are caught like this, talk about 'Big Brother'. Then again I guess we have to be thankful that we can use it to track criminals etc."

"Yes Sir, if you are behaving then you have nothing to fear."

The two of them fell silent again as they tracked the B.M.W on its course through the city.

"It looks like its heading to the docks." Dick ventured at last. "And therein lies a big problem. Not all areas of the docks are covered, just the main buildings. Then it's usually not connected to the main camera network. It will be easy for them to give us the slip."

As Dick had predicted the car slipped into the dockyards and their tracking came to an end.

"Well at least we have something, and a point at which to begin our search from." Dick speculated.

"Its better than nothing young Sir." Alfred concurred. "We had better tell master Bruce what we have discovered."

"I'm on it." Dick jumped up and headed up the stairs to the manor.

The sleek Batmobile cut through the city's gloom, the headlights slicing the darkness. Inside Batman was silent as he concentrated on driving. He contemplated the task ahead. The docks covered a vast area and then there were the container yards. A vast city of containers stacked high. Some empty others holding a wide variety of goods from all the corners of the earth. It was a favoured haunt of the dispossessed and the flotsam and jetsam of humanity. They scavenged and trawled the hidden corners of the yard. From time to time some charity would descend and hand out soup and sympathy, bread and blankets, but Batman knew that the men and women these hand outs where intended to help had little interest or chance of rejoining 'normal society'.

"What is that noise?" he asked suddenly roused from his thoughts.

"Sorry what" Robin pulled an earpiece from his left ear.

"I heard an odd noise. Its stopped now." He glanced at Robin who was regarding him with a perplexed stare.

"I dunno, what kind of noise?"

"A squeaky sound. No more like a strangled cat."

"Huh, very funny."

"Oh was it you? I was beginning to think there was something wrong with the Batmobile."

Robin gave Batman a hard stare.

"I was practicing for the contest. I'm trying to find the right songs, alright?"

"Oh right." Batman nodded with an 'I understand' kind of nod.

"What?" Robin exclaimed.

"Nothing, nothing." Batman smiled to himself. There were times he quite enjoyed teasing him, although he was never quite sure if he was truly affronted or just pretending to be, knowing it was just a wind up.

"Harrumph!" Robin pushed the earpiece back in his ear and turned his attention to the side window.

Batman pulled the Batmobile up alongside a set of rusty gates. Someone had long since cut through the wire mesh, allowing ease of access. No one had bothered to repair this gate as it was so far out on the very edge of the docks.

Robin again pulled the earpiece from his ear and wound the wire around the Mp3 player he had in his lap. He flipped open the glove compartment and pushed the machine inside.

Batman pulled up a map of the docks on the screen on the console.

"Ok, we are here. I suggest we head down in this direction." He traced the suggested route with his gloved finger.

"Huhuh." Robin mumbled his consent.

Glancing across to see if Robin was paying attention Batman went on.

"I think we should stick together on this one. It's a maze and although we could cover more ground if we split up, I think four eyes will be better than two."

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok. I think one of us should take the high road, so to speak and the other the low. As there is little or no lighting it's a good opportunity to test out the new night vision goggles."

"Great. I reckon this is going to take forever. There's so much ground to cover."

"I know but we may get lucky. If we don't find the car we may get some info. Although not all the 'local's' are friendly."

"No change there then." Robin chuckled. "And would you believe it it's raining. AGAIN!"

"Oh so it is." Batman commented glancing out of the window. He turned in his seat and reached back. When he turned round he had an umbrella in his hand.

"Here you can use this, it was one of the Penguin's. I thought it might come in handy one day."

Robin looked at him in total disbelief.

"You have to be kidding, right?"

"I'm only trying to help." Batman said in a hurt tone. "Don't you want it? I mean it has been disarmed."

"You know one of these days………" Robin let the threat trail away not knowing quite what to say. He pushed the door open and climbed out of the car. Batman grinned.

"Another point to me." He chuckled to himself. Although he knew he would most definitely pay for his teasing later. He alighted from car with this sobering thought in mind.

"Maybe I had better not continue." He noted mentally.

Robin had already ducked through the gates wire mesh and was stood waiting as Batman secured the Batmobile.

"You going aloft?" he asked as Batman joined him.

"Sure, if you want."

"I don't mind either way."

"No its ok I'll go up." Batman asserted quietly. "We'll head off this way, heading down towards the water. If by any chance we do get separated stay where you are and I will find you. If we are both casting around we may miss each other."

"Gotcha." Robin laughed. "You know my Mom and Dad always told me that when we were out anywhere." His eyes betrayed a brief moment of sadness.

"They were very wise. Come on." Batman swiftly climbed up the nearest containers. Robin looked up at him and then headed off in the direction Batman pointed.

They passed row after row of multi coloured but drab containers. They splashed through rust coloured water lying in putrid pools. Strange odours hung in the air. Although they hadn't seen anybody they could feel the eyes of many following them.

Stopping at yet another crossroads Batman called quietly down.

"Shh. Come up here. Quietly."

Robin pulled himself up the side of the three-stacked containers.

Batman was crouched down at the edge. He signalled that Robin should do the same.

"Look." He whispered pointing.

Robin looked. In a small open space a fox was sat watching a couple of cubs play with a small plastic bottle.

"She's beautiful." He breathed quietly.

The vixen lifted her head and sniffed the night air, then slunk of into the darkness calling her cubs after her.

"Its strange how something so beautiful can exist in such an ugly place like this." Batman commented. "I understand that at times this is a favorite haunt for bird watchers. As the birds are relatively undisturbed."

Robin sat with his legs dangling over the edge of the top container. Batman dropped down beside him. He checked his watch

"I think it may be prudent to head back to the car now and try a different area."

"Ok, it does seem to be a fruitless search." Robin agreed.

"I agree. I think going in where the suspects may have entered the docks will be a better option, on the face of things. Although sometimes the residents do come out this far."

"Maybe the weather is keeping them out of sight." Robin suggested.

"Come on lets get back." Batman jumped up and set off back the way they had come. "You might as well stay up here it will be quicker." He called back to Robin, who hurried after him.

Getting past the Docks security gatehouse had been easy for the pair.

"I wonder how many crooks have got past them too." Robin speculated.

"I suppose the job is so boring they become complacent." Batman offered. "Still its no comfort to know they are not doing their job efficiently.

They made their way through the locked up offices and warehouses. They all seemed empty or unoccupied. No one was going to be working at this late hour. In front of them they could see the cranes at the waterfront looming high. The air was ripe with a pungent miasma.

"Goodness!" Robin exclaimed as he pulled up to allow a rat almost as big as a small cat run past him. He was just about to move forward again when half a dozen more followed. Intent on their own quest they ignored the two 'intruders'.

"I've seen the odd rat about the grounds of the house but non as big as them."

"I guess there are rich pickings around here." Batman suggested.

Robin took a tentative step forward looking to both sides in case there were any more. Batman smiled at his caution.

"Come on." He urged.

They reached the dockside. The oily sluggish water glugged and slurped against the piles. Again the air was feculent and putrid.

Batman held his arm out to indicate that they should stop again. Turning slowly he sniffed the breeze.

"Over there." He pointed towards the warehouses that bordered the waterfront.

"What?" Robin questioned puzzled.

"There is a brazier burning cant you smell it?"

Robin lifted his head. At first he couldn't distinguish anything above the salt laden stench of the water. Then he recognised the faint waft of smoke from burning wood.

"Yes, I can now."

"Well there are likely to be some vagrants warming themselves there. We had better approach with caution. It could be that they are not friendly."

Robin nodded and following Batman's hand signals headed off in one direction as Batman went the in other.

Robin climbed up one side of a warehouse to provide cover for Batman should the situation prove hostile.

He watched as Batman approached and questioned the four individuals that were huddled around a metal canister that had been adapted as a brazier.

In turn they shook their heads in a negative response to Batman's questioning. One of the men picked up a piece of wood from a broken pallet. Robin half rose ready to help if need be. The man just used the wood to poke the brazier sending a plume of sparks skywards, before pushing it into the fire.

Batman retreated. Robin too. They met up again beside the water.

"No luck?" Robin queried.

"No. They maintain they haven't seen anyone or anything. They don't seem to be afraid so I think they are telling the truth. Look." Batman pointed eastwards. "I think we had better call it a night."

A faint glow was just beginning to break on the horizon. The sun was beginning its struggling ascent.

"Doesn't time fly when your having fun." Robin quipped.

"I'm just annoyed that we don't seem to have come up with anything." Batman complained as they headed back to the Batmobile. "We will have to rethink our approach."

"I agree, but I don't see as how we can go about the search in any way other than a methodical search. Maybe tomorrow night we will be lucky and find the Captain. He's always good for information."

"Yes your right. We will have to check out all his usual haunts. If there's anything odd going on he will more than likely be the one to know about it."

The Batmobile 'hushed' over the wet tarmac as the sun climbed higher, chasing away the few dark clouds that had the audacity to try and hang around.

The cockpit was quiet. Batman again preoccupied with the problem. Checking the dashboard clock he decided that it was 'safe' to call Alfred and inform him of their imminent return.

"Very good Sir. I will have some breakfast waiting for you." Alfred informed him. "Did you have a fruitful night?"

"Not really Alfred. I'll tell you more when we get back."

"Very good sir."

Batman swung the car over and down the hidden road towards the entrance to the cave.

He parked up and as the turntable began to rotate he climbed out. Realising that Robin was still sat he went around and opened his door. A smile spread across his face. No wonder Robin had been so quiet on the return journey. He was fast asleep.

He shook Robin's shoulder gently.

"Come on you." He chided gently. "Boy you could fall asleep on a tightrope." He added as Robin slowly roused from sleep.

Clambering sleepily out of the car Robin stretched.

"No I couldn't." He yawned and stretched again. "Never got on with that discipline really." He chuckled.

"Alfred is making breakfast. I'm sure you will be able to stay awake long enough to eat."

"You bet." Robin headed off to divest himself of his costume and shower.

Batman followed.

Dick wiped his plate with a slice of bread, then after chewing and swallowing it he sat back and rubbed his stomach.

"I didn't realise how hungry I was." He said appreciatively.

"Hum, when were you ever not hungry?" Bruce eyed him over the top of the newspaper.

"Oh let me think." He held a finger to his lips. "No I reckon your right." Dick laughed reaching for his mug of tea and the remote control. He turned the volume up on the TV.

Bruce folded the newspaper and paid attention to the screen. The news headlines where just being run. After several announcements the newsreader turned to news of the recent museum robbery

" _The police are still at a loss to find any clues in regards of the thefts at the museum. A spokesman assured the public that all possible leads were being investigated. The gruesome discovery of a body of a man outside the building has been linked to the same crime. The man was an employee of the security company that has the contract for several City offices. The Mayor is still insisting that there is no need to get Batman involved at this time, despite calls from various quarters that he be consulted."_

"Oh come on! You know like that isn't stating the obvious." Dick exclaimed.

"Oh don't go getting too excited. You know they are experts at saying absolutely nothing."

"Well I guess you have a point." Dick conceded. "Ok I'm going to get some shut eye. Err that's if I'm not needed?"

"No its ok. I will be heading for my bed too."

Dick got up and put his plate in the dishwasher before heading of with his half drunk mug of tea.

"See you later." He called back over his shoulder.

Bruce shook his head and muting the sound on the TV returned to scouring the newspaper.

"Oh come on this is getting silly!"

"I'm sorry?"

"We've been scouring this place for three nights now and everybody seems to have disappeared apart from those guys we saw the first night."

"I know, but I'm sure the Captain will still be about. And if anyone knows anything he will."

"The Captain?"

"He was a ships Captain once upon a time. Then he lost his job due to drink. He never quite recovered and hangs about here dreaming of what might have been. He has always been a good source of info as he kind of makes it his business to keep an eye on the comings and goings on the docks."

"So where is he?"

"Now that is a good question. He does travel the whole of the docks, so we just keep looking."

"Hmmm. I mean so far we have seen all sorts of wildlife, from foxes to rats and bats, and that's excluding you." Robin Chuckled.

"Watch it." Batman growled under his breath. "Look." He pointed to a large crane used to load and unload cargo. "Lets go up there and see if we can see anyone. We should be able to spot their fires at least."

"Sounds a better idea than trawling round like we have been." Robin jogged off towards the crane. He was almost halfway up before Batman got there.

Reaching the uppermost reaches, Robin started off along one of the arms that protruded over the dock. He was completely at home in this aerial environment but Batman couldn't resist calling out.

"Be careful!"

"I am being." Robin called back, as he settled down astride a beam to survey the area below.

Batman joined him and sat astride the beam. As their eyes adjusted to the dark they began to distinguish details emerging from the mass of shadowy shapes. Sitting silent and unobserved they watched.

Batman tapped Robin's arm and pointed.

"Look!"

Emerging from the gloom a shuffling figure was making its was along the waters edge. It was pushing a shopping trolley.

"I told you. That's the Captain. Come on lets get down and talk to him before he pulls another disappearing act."

"Good evening Captain."

The shabby man jumped around.

"What, who, oh its you. You made me jump."

"I'm sorry. I've been looking for you."

"Why what did I do?"

"Nothing, but I was hoping you might be able to help us with some information.

"Depends on what it is and who's we?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you haven't yet met Robin have you?" Batman nudged Robin forward gently. "He's my partner."

"Hmm, bit young, but I suppose needs must. Pleased to meet you I'm sure." The Captain held out a gnarled hand encased in fingerless gloves that had seen better days. Robin shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you too Sir."

"Polite too, you trained him well."

Robin chuckled.

"Ok what can I help you with?"

"Captain, have you noticed any strange comings and goings recently? We tracked a car here a couple of days ago which we believe may have been involved in the kidnapping of a professor from England."

The Captain scratched his head thoughtfully.

"You know now you mention it, there has been some extra traffic. I was holed up down yonder." He pointed back in the direction he had come from. "Empty warehouse I often use. Heard noises from outside and there was a lorry unloading stuff. Moved it into the unit next to where I was. Didn't think anything of it then. Always someone trying to start up something new. Thing was next evening the stuff was all taken out and transferred to a boat! They headed of out that way, but I don't know exactly where they were bound for."

"Could you identify anyone?"

"Huh, well they were all Chinese that I can tell you. I didn't get a proper look at 'em. Thing was I was holed up there cos of my chest. Bin proper poorly I 'av. I could hear them chattering on in the lingo. I only saw them through the window."

"But they were definitely Chinese."

"Yer, like I said. Oh and there has been a fancy speedboat coming and going from one of the unused berths. That's got chinks on as well."

"Thank you. You have been most helpful. You know Captain I can help you get into somewhere where you will be taken care of. Warm bed 3 hot meals etc, and medical help. It can't be doing you any good out here like this."

"No! I have lived here on my own for long enough and I'm not going to start having to rely on others now. I've told you before."

"Fair enough, but you know where to contact me if you change your mind."

"Yes. Ok what do I get for the information."

"You know I don't carry cash, and I know you would only spend it on drink and cigarettes if I gave you any. So same deal as always, a couple of meals and a bed at the refuge." Batman handed him a card. "Thank you."

"And to you. Nice meeting you an' all young man." He raised his hand to his brow and saluted smartly

"Likewise." Robin replied amiably, returning the compliment.

"Captain, is there any pattern to the comings and goings of the speedboat?"

"Not really, I sees them a couple of times a day then other times only once or even not at all."

"Thanks. You take care of yourself now." Batman instructed.

"I'll do my best." The captain told him collecting his belongings together and heading off in a shuffle down the dock.

"Well, you see patience does pay." Batman playfully punched Robin. "I guess we now wait and watch to see if we can catch the speedboat."

Robin yawned.

"Huhuh. I guess we do."

"I was having a look at the satellite footage of the seas around the Docks and a few miles out."

"And whys that?"

"Well I wondered, you know boats taking supplies and a speedboat. I thought well, is there anywhere out there they could have holed up? I seem to remember the tower Two Face and the Riddler had."

"And what did you find?"

"More than I thought. Look. There are several artificial 'islands' off shore. Any one could be used to hide up."

"Good work. I did already know about them though."

"Oh good, and you never thought to mention it?"

"It's been good practice for you doing the research. I was going to suggest some aerial reconnaissance. Fancy a trip in the Batplane?"

"Ok. You know its painful listening to the excuses of the cops about them not finding any leads."

"It pains me too, but until we are officially invited to investigate we are on our own. Come on lets get suited and booted and have a look see."

Robin could never quite get used to the feel of the g-forces pressing him back in the seat as the sleek plane shot into the air. All the same it was always one exhilarating ride. Batman was an expert pilot.

"One day," he thought, "I will be able to take her up."

He was spending time in the simulator and thought he was good enough to begin having 'proper' lessons, but as always Bruce/Batman was being over cautious. He had already excelled at hang gliding. He felt like he was really flying and the rush of adrenaline flowed through him as the rush of the wind flowed over him. He hadn't been called 'Robin' for nothing.

Robin glanced down; the lights of Gotham glinted below. The roads looking like rivers of rubies in one direction and diamonds in the other.

Steam from the air conditioning units on the roofs rose up to mingle with the clouds, which they were now rising above.

The deep dark sky was as always studded with stars. Moving flashing lights alerted them to the presence of other aircraft. As they rose higher a pattern emerged indicating the planes where in a holding pattern awaiting touchdown at Gotham airport. Still they climbed.

Eventually Batman levelled out.

"We'll fly away from the bulk of the islands then approach them on the return sweep."

Batman's voice echoed in the headphones.

They flew on in silence. Below them the land gave way to sea and apart from the illumination from the moon highlighting the breakers, very little could be seen below.

Robin could feel the aircraft beginning to turn in a wide arc. He turned his attention to the screens in front of him. They would only be able to spot the Islands on radar, but with the plethora of high tech equipment on board they would be able to tell if any were occupied, a heat-seeking camera being the very least of the arsenal available to them.

"Got them!" Robin called out, giving the co-ordinates.

He felt the plane shift as the course was adjusted slightly. They made a sweep over at a their approach altitude then Batman headed towards them again this time getting lower.

"I don't see anything." Robin called disappointed.

"I'm going to try a different approach hold on." Batman swung the plane around and came back on a different heading.

"Hang on, can we go back that way again. I reckon I spotted something."

Batman complied and on the second sweep he confirmed what he thought he has seen. A figure, picked out by the heat-seeking camera. A bright spot indicating that the person was having a smoke. The bright spot then flew in an arc and disappeared, the cigarette had been thrown into the sea. The figure moved and then disappeared.

Robin noted the position of this particular Island. None of the others yielded any signs of activity.

"Ok let's head back and plan our next move." Batman told Robin, as he swung round towards the land once more.

After shedding his costume and showering, true to form Dick's first port of call was the kitchen. Alfred was just stirring the contents of a large pot.

"I thought it wouldn't take you long. Sit down and I'll dish you some of this soup up."

Dick slid onto a chair at the table.

Alfred placed a steaming bowl in front of him.

"There's some bread cut." Alfred indicated to a plate piled with thick cut slices.

"It smells good, but what is it?" Dick asked.

"As my old Mother used to say, _'Suck it and see',_ young man."

Dick dipped the spoon in and took a tentative sip.

"Hmm, its nice but I'm still not quite sure I know what it is." He reached for a slice of bread.

"Broccoli and stilton. I have to find some way to get you to eat your vegetables."

Dick looked up at Alfred with incredulity. Then back down at the bowl. He tore a piece of bread off and dipped it into the soup and ate it with great relish.

"Then this is definitely working." He mumbled through a mouthful.

"Really, manners young man." Alfred rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

"What's he done now?" Bruce enquired catching the tail end of the conversation.

Dick swallowed.

"Nothing."

"I was just reminding him not to speak with his mouth full." Alfred interjected.

Bruce smiled and shook his head as he sat on the chair opposite Dick.

"Would you like some Sir?"

"Please Alfred. I had better before Dick here eats it all."

"Ok so are you sure you have the plan?"

"Batman!"

"Ok, ok! Just make sure you cut the engine in time."

"I will." Robin continued checking the equipment. "Have we a signal from the camera?"

Batman checked the small monitor and gave a thumbs up.

Pulling the helmet over his head he adjusted the mike to sit comfortably.

"Can you hear me?"

Again Batman gave a thumbs up.

Stepping into the cockpit he fastened the straps. Batman pulled them tighter, ensuring they were a snug fit.

"Careful, you'll cut my circulation off, or something worse!"

Batman banged the top of the helmet.

"Ok your good to go."

Robin fired up the machine and taxied away just out of sight. Batman heard the note of the engine change as Robin re - appeared and in a blink of an eye had lifted the microlight skywards. In a heartbeat he was engulfed by the blackness of the night sky. Batman gazed skyward and thought he caught a brief glimpse of the machine against a scudding cloud. The fabric of the wings and the framework were matt black to avoid reflecting any light and make detection difficult.

Robins voice brought his attention back.

"You picking me up ok?"

"Roger, are you receiving me too?"

"Yup loud and clear. I'll turn the camera on again when I get nearer. There's nothing to see at the mo."

"Ok."

Robin settled to enjoy the short flight. Using the microlight they could get closer to the target and get a better look. The normally noisy engine was whisper silent. Robin didn't quite understand the technology behind this latest innovation, just that it certainly worked.

Checking the headings he flew past the island 'target' then swung in a lazy arc back towards it.

"I'm approaching now." He informed Batman. "Camera should be on line now."

"I copy you. I'd switch to night vision now."

"Roger that."

A green glowing image sprang up on the monitor. Batman could just make out the shape of the artificial Island in the distance.

"Beginning my descent." Robin informed him.

Robin slowly descended in a wide spiral then levelled out to fly across the 'Island'. The plan was he would do a low glide pass over, having cut the engine then re engage and ascend again. True to form Batman had insisted on several trial runs, which had worked perfectly.

Robin cut the engine and glided past the main part of the island. Although the camera was running he still used his eyes to visually check for clues.

Checking his altimeter he saw that he was at the lowest point he dare go before re starting the engine……….

"What do they say about the best laid plans?" He thought as he pressed the button with no response.

He tried several more attempts but nothing happened.

"Batman, the engine wont start, I'm gonna end up ditching in the sea!" He called out. "Batman!"

A stream of static answered his calls.

"What! I don't believe this!" He tried again but still static was his only answer.

He tried to find a thermal hoping it would keep him aloft, but he was heading down. He knew the cockpit would float for a little while but he was in for a long swim in the cold sea. He fought to keep the microlight level to lessen the impact when it hit the waves, but it was still huge jolt as it hit. Robin hit the quick release on his harness and climbed out as the machine began to sink. The canopy stayed afloat a while longer before being engulfed by a wave and vanishing.

He knew the device in the vest he was wearing over his suit would be transmitting his co-ordinates. Hopefully it wouldn't be long before he was rescued. He could already feel the chill penetrating through his clothes. He tried to get his bearings but in the dark it was impossible.

Then he heard a low humming noise, which grew in volume. Suddenly an inflatable craft rushed up and circled round him. It manoeuvred alongside him and he was unceremoniously hauled on board.

He found himself staring down the barrel of a rather large gun. Actually several very large guns.

Someone yanked the jacket from him cutting the fasteners with a knife. Then his arms where pulled back and his wrists fastened with what felt like a wire tie. He began a protest but it died on his lips as a fist smashed into his jaw and everything went black.

Robin opened his eyes, but didn't see anything, as there appeared to be no lights where he was.

He felt groggy and his jaw ached. He had that metallic taste of blood in his mouth, which was also very dry.

He gazed into the distance trying to let his eyes absorb any light. A sliver showed itself at floor level from under what was presumably the door. Slowly he began to be able to see he was in a small room, not much bigger than a small closet. As he tried to move it became apparent he was heavily restrained. Further investigations revealed he was chained to the walls. His wrists and ankles manacled allowing very little movement; he couldn't even reach his face with his hands.

Feeling around as much as his bonds would allow he ascertained the room was metal.

"Now what?" He thought. "How do I get out of this?"

Deciding that there was nothing he could do at this point he tried to get as comfortable as possible and wait. He tried to listen for sounds outside that may give him clues as to what was happening.

He began to pick up on footsteps going back and forth. Now and then he could see a shadow pass in the light under the door.

He opened his eyes. Had he fallen asleep? He must have. Not a good thing to do. He was cold. He had still been wet from his dunking in the sea when he had come round in this 'cell'.

He had no idea as to how long he had been incarcerated. He had tried to squirm round to see his watch but it had been removed, as had his belt, taking with it any possible means of extracting himself from the manacles. He was helpless.

"Oh no!" He thought anxiously. He suddenly had that urgent feeling of wanting to pee. "Please no". He thought to himself trying to hold it in. "That's all I need!"

"Ugh!" He squirmed, as he could no longer hold it back. "Yuck."

He felt wetter and even more uncomfortable now.

He had lost all sense of time, although it felt like he had been in the 'cell' for hours. His body ached from being in one position for so long, and his legs had threatened to cramp several times.

He became aware of voices outside, although they were muffled he realised it was a female voice arguing with a male. The voices became more strident. Then he heard a rattle outside the door. It swung open and the light flooded in blinding him temporarily. The door swung back but didn't close, allowing him to adjust more quickly to the light.

A slender, not very tall, but extremely elegant young woman was standing over him. She was obviously Chinese. Her dark hair was swept up onto the top of her head and held in place with elaborate pins.

She crouched beside him.

"I've brought you some water and a little food. Don't say anything, I'm risking Kai Hans wrath just coming down here."

Robin nodded. The woman held a small cup to his lips and he drank, he hadn't realised how thirsty he had got. She pulled the cup away and using chopsticks fed him some rice from another bowl.

"It's not much but at least its something." She gave him another drink. "I have to warn you, you will not leave here alive. Kai Han has plans for you, he…."

The door swung open and a voice shouted in Chinese

"Ok come on, I'll be in big trouble if the boss finds out I let you in."

"Thank You." Robin whispered hoarsely as the woman rose to leave.

As she reached the door she turned and looked at him, sadness showed in her face.

The door clanged shut and was locked once more.

He had definitely lost all track of time. His mind raced through endless possibilities.

"What were Kai Han's plans? Was anyone looking for him? If they found the remains of the microlight would they presume him drowned? What would Batman/Bruce be going through right now if that was the case?"

He was roused from his thoughts, or had he drifted off again, by the sound of the door being unlocked and pushed open.

Two men came in and grabbed him by the arms, whilst a third wielded a key. Two more men stood in the doorway with semi automatics trained on him.

The manacles were deftly removed from wrists and the chain released from the rings on the wall. They were swiftly replaced on his wrists. The same thing was done again with the ones around his ankles. Then the chain joining the shackles around his ankles was pulled up and secured with a padlock to the chain joining his wrist manacles.

"What?" he began to protest as he was pushed towards the door, his arms still held firmly by the two men.

The man who had re – arranged the shackles slapped him across the face.

"Quiet, no speaking." He shouted in halting English. "Move."

The chain holding his ankles was just a fraction short for him to walk properly and he had a great deal of difficulty in complying. More than once the two holding on to his arms hauled him along and kept him upright.

The tow men toting the guns followed.

He had no idea as to where they were going. The seemed to travel along endless corridors and up and down metal staircases in what was becoming a maze.

Eventually they stopped at yet another metal door. The man who had barked the orders threw it open.

The noise emitting from the open doorway was ear splittingly loud.

Robin was pushed through the door and onto a metal gangway, which was high above the main body of the hall they had just entered.

For the brief moment they were motionless Robin viewed the scene below.

The hall was filled with men and women in all types of dress from tuxedo's to national costumes from a plethora of countries. The women were dressed in their finery too. Their expensive jewellery being very much on display. Everyone appeared to be drinking and eating, and talking and laughing loudly.

At the centre of all this was a large cage. As Robin was unceremoniously lifted by his upper arms and carried down a flight of metal stairs leading to the main body of the hall, he could see that there was a huge giant of a man inside. As he was set down on the floor again he heard a loud 'CRACK'. A cheer went up from the assembled crowd and a voice amplified by a microphone called out.

"_Is that a record? Lets see. I think it is. Ladies and Gentlemen we have 5 minutes and 23 seconds."_

Another cheer went up and it was apparent that bets were being taken by the reaction of several men.

Robin felt himself being propelled forward again and up a short flight of stairs. A huge ornate chair stood on the dais, surrounded by stools and cushions on which were sat several very beautiful women.

Robin was pulled into apposition in front of the chair and he was hit with something across the back of his knees forcing him into a kneeling position.

"Ha, good, at last we may have a worthy opponent for our man, eh?"

Robin raised his eyes to look at who had spoken.

"You know who I am don't you?"

"I'm guessing you'd be Kai Han."

"Correct. Let me explain what we have in store for you. You are a part of the entertainment I have laid on for my 'friends'. They expect the best and sadly so far I have been disappointed.

You may have noticed the cage. Well then, when it's your turn you will be placed in there. You will be released form your bonds. Then you will go head to head with my man. The winner, well what the winner gets is to be set free. The loser, well he won't care, as he will be dead. Yes young man it's a fight to the death. Do you understand?

Robin nodded. He felt panic rising in his throat.

"Ok take him to the holding cages. There are a few more to go before he gets his turn. Make sure he gets a good view though."

Robin was pulled upright and again dragged away down the opposite side of the dais.

He was pushed into a small cage and the door padlocked. Alongside him where other cages three occupied. One occupant was being pulled from his cage. The man was weeping and pleading incoherently. Robin watched as he was dragged towards the central cage.

A door in the side of this cage was swung open and the man almost thrown in.

'_Ladies and Gentlemen, our next combatant earned his place here when he reneged_ _on a loan made in good faith by Kai Han to him. In his benevolence Kai Han offered him this chance to redeem himself. Kai Han has also been good enough to take this mans daughter in as one of his own.'_

A bell sounded and the giant made a lunge forward.

Robin watched in horror as the giant repeatedly beat the poor man, throwing him across the cage and then hitting him over and over again. The victim gave no defence at all. Then with a sickening snap the giant dropped the man across his knee and broke his back. The giant continued to beat on the body until a bell stopped him and he with drew to the side of the cage.

Robin glanced across at the other two remaining men. Both had their eyes closed and looked as if they were praying.

Robin gulped

"Maybe I aught to be praying too." He thought.

The crowd's shouts rose to a crescendo as they frantically claimed their winnings on the bets they had placed.

Two 'guards' were extracting a second man from the cage next but one to his. This time the man shrugged them off and pulled himself up to walk, head held high, towards the cage and his obvious execution.

"Hope your paying attention." One of the 'guards' snarled at Robin as they marched the next victim past.

Robin watched in dismay as the poor man was almost thrown into the huge cage. The crowd began to boo, as he remained stationary, refusing to fight back.

Robin noticed that one guy appeared to be controlling the giant. This guy was looking in Kai Han's direction, as if waiting for some instructions. Robin turned his head and strained to catch a glimpse of Kai Han. He could see him raise his arm and wave his hand, his thumb and little finger raised.

Then the signal changed to a thumbs up, almost immediately it became a definite thumbs down. Turning his gaze back to the cage he watched the giant lunge forward and deftly break the mans neck with a sickening crack.

The man left in the cage next to him began to shake and babble. His words fast and unintelligible. He was crying and had wet himself at some point. As the two 'guards' came towards him he curled up in the corner farthest away from them as if trying to hide. The two guards unlocked the cage and went in for him. The man had obviously gone mad with fear. His eyes were wide and he was trying to fight the guards off.

"Don't worry." The same guard hissed at Robin. "Won't be long now before you get your turn."

Again the victim was thrown into the cage. This time instead of just standing still the poor man frantically tried to avoid the giant. He scaled the bars of the cage trying to get out of reach. He was pleading to be let go. The game of cat and mouse went on for some time. The audience urging the victim on, and laughing when the giant managed to get a blow in.

Then the giant managed to grab the mans ankle, and with a display of immense strength swung him around his head in a slow arc.

"How on earth does this guy keep going?" Robin muttered to himself.

"He's been pumped full of drugs." A whisper behind him made him spin around.

It was the woman who had brought him the food and water.

"Shh, I told Kai Han I wanted a closer look at you before I placed my bet." She warned him holding a finger to her lips. "He is impervious to pain and can go on almost indefinitely as long as he is under the influence. There is nothing you can do to beat him. I'm sorry."

She made a show of looking Robin up and down, making appreciative noises.

"I do believe we may have a very interesting match between you and Hagrid. I sense it will be most entertaining." She said loudly.

Robin watched her walk back to where Kai Han was sat.

The giant, Hagrid, as the woman had just informed Robin, let out a yell and let the man he had been swing round his head go. He flew across the cage and hit the bars, bouncing off and landing on the floor. Amazingly he tried to get up and crawl away. Hagrid yelled again and stomped over to tower above the unfortunate man. The man made it to the bars again but Hagrid was behind him. Hagrid grasped the bars and used them to steady himself as he proceeded to repeatedly jump up and down on the man.

The crowd squealed with delight, verbally urging him on, counting the number of times he landed.

Robin hung his head, he couldn't watch, this was just too awful for words.

The guards opened his cage and grabbed his arms. Although he didn't resist they still manhandled him towards the central cage. He was hoisted up some steps onto the platform that raised the cage affording a better view.

He was surprised that he wasn't pushed into the cage immediately, but pushed back against the bars, an arm across his throat holding him in place. He heard a rumble and mutters from the audience.

Kai Han appeared beside him, holding a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please." He paused as the crowd became silent. "I am pleased to be able to give you something very special tonight. This young man is, as I'm sure most of you are aware, Robin, Batman's partner, sidekick, call him what you will. He quite literally fell into our laps." The audience laughed. "I am sure he will give us an entertaining finalé to our evenings entertainment." He paused for effect as the audience clapped their appreciation.

"But first! We also have an unexpected addition!" He waved his hand in the direction of his chair.

Robin was horrified to see the woman who had helped him being dragged down towards them.

"I give you not one but two for our final battle." A ripple of excited anticipation spread across the hall.

The woman was hauled onto the platform beside Robin.

"Why?" she cried out above the noise, her eyes pleading with Kai Han for an explanation. "Why?"

Kai Han turned to her and grabbed her hair pulling her head back.

"Because you dared to defy me. First you feed him, and then warn him of Hagrid's power." He spat pointing at Robin. "I am Kai Han and I have the divine right to rule by virtue of ownership of the imperial seal. I have to power to give and take life as I please."

The cage door was opened and the woman pushed inside. The guards pulled Robin through the door after her. One held him as the other released his chains. They then left the cage padlocking the door.

The woman grabbed Robin's arm. The audience gave a sarcastic 'Aww.'

"What are we going to do?" She asked him franticly, her eyes wide with fear.

"I really don't know." Robin told her truthfully. "But right now I'm wishing I was Harry Potter."

"You will prepare to die!" Kai Han answered her laughing.

"I'm not afraid of dying." Robin said quietly. "I just don't like the idea of it being such a painful process."

"Hagrid will make sure it is a delightfully and excruciatingly painful experience, and a very, very slow one!" Kai Han announced with an evil menace as he made his way back to his vantage point.

A bell sounded once more and Hagrid moved towards Robin and the young woman.

"You never told me your name." Robin commented. "Doesn't seem right that it should end like this without me knowing your name."

"Lily."

"Pleased to meet you Lily. MOVE!" Robin pushed her away.

The two of them went in opposite directions to avoid the lumbering mass. They met again on the far side of the cage behind Hagrid.

"It looks as if his Achilles heel is his speed. Maybe if we can keep it up we can just avoid him."

"Ok."

Hagrid was on his way towards them again howling.

Time and again the pair dodged and swerved. Robin used the bars to swing overhead. Lily was surprisingly agile and followed suit.

"Man doesn't this guy ever quit?" Robin called in dismay as Hagrid advance towards him yet again.

Suddenly he felt something cold snake around his throat and he was yanked back against the side of the cage. A chain held him tight. He felt as if he was chocking. Hands held his arms and legs making it impossible for him to move. His struggles only resulted in the chain tightening.

Lily watched in horror. The distraction was all Hagrid needed to catch her. He hoisted her over his head and spun her round. Then he almost dropped her but caught her again in a bear hug. He looked at her with some surprising tenderness and, holding the back of her head in his huge hand, kissed her long and hard.

Lily struggled in vain.

Gasping for breath Robin could only watch as Hagrid continued to hug Lily his tree like arms crushing her tighter and tighter, till Lily sagged like a rag doll. Hagrid stared into her face for a brief moment before tossing her to one side, where she lay motionless.

Looking up Hagrid noticed Robin once more, and stomped across the floor towards him. Robin was held just long enough for Hagrid to get close enough to prevent him from eluding him.

Hagrid raised his right arm and backhanded Robin. The blow lifted him off his feet and he hit the bars at the side. It was only that he grabbed hold of the bars that he managed to stay on his feet. He was already winded by the choke chain, now even more so by the blow.

With a surprising turn of speed Hagrid was on him again, lifting him by the neck.

Robin's ears began to ring. Next thing he knew he was airborne. He hit the bars opposite and bounced to the floor.

Hagrid landed on him expelling every last bit of air in Robin's lungs, then he lifted himself and dropped again.

"I guess this is it." Robin thought as the pain seared through his back.

Hagrid stood up and dragged Robin upright.

"I'm going down fighting or not at all." Robin decided aiming a chop at Hagrid's middle. It felt as if he had hit a brick wall.

Hagrid smiled. Robin attempted another hit, again with no effect. Hagrid swiped Robin across the head taking him off his feet. Hagrid then grabbed Robin around the waist and lifted him. As the pain increased in his ribs and back Robin drew his arm back and then poked Hagrid in both eyes.

Hagrid dropped him and rubbed his eyes franticly trying to get his vision back. Robin lifted himself to his hands and knees but Hagrid's onslaught was beginning to tell, and it took every ounce of energy he had left just to get to his feet. He lent against the bars. Around them the crowd was baying for blood. The noise was almost deafening.

Robin realised that he wasn't going to make it. There was no way out. He felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

Hagrid had regained the vision in one eye and, despite his attempts to avoid him; he caught Robin one handed around the throat.

Robin struggled franticly, but his vision began to blur and the blood pounded in his head. Hagrid hoisted Robin high above his head. Then he turned towards Kai Han, who had his thumb raised high, pointing down.

Hagrid grabbed Robin's ankles and swung him up into a horizontal position high above his head. Robin felt himself become airborne once more, then nothing……………..

"Robin." The voice seemed to be calling him from a great distance. "Robin." The voice was getting closer.

He felt a hand on his arm.

Robin lashed out still fighting.

"Hey, hey, hey." Batman spoke gently as Robins feeble blows landed on his arms and chest. "It's ok. It's me Batman, you're safe now. Calm down. Shush."

Robin tried to open his eyes but everything spun around him so he closed them again and groaned.

He felt Batman's arm around his shoulders supporting him. He struggled to try and sit up.

"Steady on, careful, just lay back till we see what your injuries are."

Robin sank back into Batman's arm and dropped his head to Batman's shoulder, thankful for the support. He shivered, he suddenly felt really cold. Batman pulled his cape around Robin.

"That better?" he asked quietly.

Robin managed to open his eyes and gazed up at Batman's face.

"L……L…..Lily?" He croaked with difficulty. His throat was sore and dry. He tried to look in the direction he had last seen her.

Batman looked across. A medic was examining Lily. Noticing Batman's questioning look, he shook his head sadly.

"Robin, I'm sorry. She didn't make it." Robin turned his head and buried his face into Batman's chest.

"Come on lets have a look at you."

Batman examined Robin.

"Well it's amazing but you don't seem to have broken anything." Batman announced with some relief. "Lets get you back to the cave and get Leslie to take a proper look at you." He slid one arm around Robin's shoulders and the other under his knees and gently lifted him.

"You need a hand there?"

"No, thank you Commissioner, I can manage him."

"Is he badly hurt?"

"As far as I can tell it's mainly bruising. But I'll have him checked out once we get back to the cave."

"Ok. Well let me know. Thank you for your help too."

"You're welcome."

Batman carried Robin through the maze of corridors and out to the waiting Batboat. He laid Robin gently on the seat and covered him with a blanket, tucking it around him.

He fired up the engine and turned the boat towards the mainland.

"Alfred ."He called into the radio.

"Yes Sir."

"Alfred I'm on my way back with Robin. Can you have Leslie meet us at the cave. I'm coming in via the sea entrance it will be quicker."

"Is he ok?"

"He is unconscious right now. He's been badly beaten."

"I'll call Leslie right away."

Batman cut the engine and drifted towards the jetty. Jumping out he tied the boat securely. He stepped back onto the boat and wrapping the blanket around Robin, lifted him into his arms.

It was a fair distance to the main cave from this point, but Batman was prepared. There was a golf cart parked alongside the jetty. He climbed on board still holding Robin to him, then with rather more speed than a normal golf cart headed towards the main cave.

He carried Robin to the area set up as medical room, and laid him on a bed. He was still unconscious.

"Robin." Batman urged him gently. "Come on, can you hear me?"

Robin's eyelids flickered.

"Come on son, wake up." Batman ran the back of his fingers down Robin's cheek. His jaw was swollen and a deep purple bruise was forming.

"Argh, what happened? I thought I…."

"Later, just try and relax for now. The Doctors on her way."

"The Doctors here." Leslie poked her head around the white screen. "Ok lets have a look at you." She announced becoming very professional.

Batman moved aside to give the Doctor some room, but Robin caught hold of his hand.

"Its alright." Leslie assured him. "Help me get him out of these clothes."

Batman gently removed Robins mask whilst the Doctor pulled off his gloves.

"So far so good. Ok lets get his boots off."

Between them Batman and the doctor eased Robins feet out of the boots.

"Now for the rest."

"We'll need to sit him up to get the suit open."

"Ok Batman you hold him up and I'll undo him. Then we can ease him out of it together."

Batman reached for a pair of scissors that were on the table beside the bed. The Doctor raised her eyebrows.

"It should make it easier if we cut away the arms and legs." Batman indicated.

"Oh right I see. Go on then."

Batman carefully cut away the left arm and pulled it down over Robin's hand. He repeated the procedure with the left, whilst the Doctor having found another pair of scissors cut the legs away.

Robin seemed oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Right now lets get the rest off him."

Batman got his arm around Robins shoulder and gently lifted him. The Doctor reached around him and pulled the zip fastener down. As Batman continued to hold him she eased Robin's arms out of the now sleeveless armoured body of his outfit. It was relatively easy to slide it down over his legs.

Leslie pulled a sheet up around Dick to preserve his dignity, before she started her examination.

"It looks as if he has got away without any breaks this time, but the bruising is quite extensive. I suspect he has some internal bruising too. Plus he is showing signs of concussion. This lump on the back of his head may have something to do with that." Leslie concluded. "You know by now how to deal with concussion?"

"I do."

"I suggest we get him to bed and let him rest. A hot bath would be a good idea too. It will help ease his muscles. He is going to be in a great deal of discomfort for a few days." The Doctor leant over Dick.

"Dick, sweetie, come on look at me." Dick's eyelids fluttered open. "You are home now darling." She stroked his hair back. Dick's eyes flashed left and right and he started to move in an agitated fashion, trying to sit up.

"Now then, its ok, calm down my sweetheart, you will be ok. I want you to rest."

Dick groaned.

"Tell me how bad you hurt, on a scale of one to ten."

Dick eyed her blankly.

"Come on my baby, you have to tell me so I know what to give you."

"What hit me?" Dick whispered. "I feel like I got hit by a steamroller. Ogh!" He grimaced in pain as he tried to move.

"That bad huh?" Leslie quipped. "Ok I think I can give you something to help that." She turned to her briefcase and pulled out a small vial and a hypodermic still in its packaging. She opened the hypodermic and filled it with the liquid in the vial. She then squirted a little out. She injected into the top of Dick's leg. "That should work in a few moments."

"Dick, I'm just going to get out of this suit. I'll be a couple of minutes. OK?"

Dick nodded slowly.

"I'm here with you darling." Leslie lent over and stroked his hair again. "What's wrong? You seem a little distracted, besides the concussion."

"I couldn't save her, any of them."

"Who couldn't you save sweetpea?"

"She said her name was Lily, I couldn't help her." A tear formed in the corner of his eye and then ran down his cheek. Leslie brushed it away with her thumb. Dick squeezed his eyes shut.

"You can't go blaming yourself now. There was nothing you could have done I'm sure."

Dick shook his head.

"When Bruce comes back we'll get you up to your room and into bed. Alright?"

Dick nodded.

Leslie continued to stroke his hair gently. The bruise on his jaw stood out starkly against his otherwise pale features.

"He'll be alright this time, well physically anyway." She thought. "How many times am I going to have to patch the pair of them up, before it gets to a point where I can no longer do so?"

"How's he doing?" Bruce came back around the screen.

"Oh not bad considering. I think we can move him upstairs now. The medication should have kicked in enough for us to move him without causing him too much pain."

Bruce nodded.

"Come on son." He lifted Dick into his arms. Settling him comfortably he carried him towards the lift.

Leslie hesitated for a brief moment as she watched Bruce walk away. She couldn't help but be moved by the affection Bruce showed the young man at times like this. She shook her head and followed.

Dick lay in his bed cushioned by a mountain of pillows. He opened his eyes. Bruce was sat on the edge of the bed watching him.

"What?" He asked noting the concerned expression on Bruce's face.

"Its alright I had just come to check on you when I noticed you stirring."

"Bruce, what happened? I mean how….?" Dick tried to pull himself up; a stab of pain halted his attempt.

"Steady on. Let me help you." Bruce put his arm around Dicks shoulders and helped him to sit up. He adjusted the pillows around him so as to keep him supported.

"Thanks." Dick gasped, it had been harder to move than he had thought it would be.

"Bruce what happened?" He insisted. "Tell me."

" After you ditched we lost the signal from your life jacket. I rang the coast guard and got them to help me search. They picked up the jacket and said it looked as if you had drowned."

"Oh Bruce, I.."

"Its ok. When they gave me the jacket I realised that the straps had been cut, so I assumed that someone who didn't want you to be found had picked you up. That someone being on the 'island'.

I knew I was going to need help so I called Gordon and explained. The upshot being I got the assistance of the Special Forces unit.

They looked after the bulk of the problem and I was able to search for you. It looks as if we arrived in the nick of time."

"I thought I was done for. How did you stop that guy? I mean he was drugged up so he was almost unstoppable. It was like hitting a brick wall. Only thing I managed to do that slowed him down any was poke him in the eyes."

"I was just in time to see you fly across the cage and he was about to grab you again, when one of the S.F. team shot him. It was unreal the guy just kept on coming. I'm not sure how many shots he took but he had managed lift you up again. It took a bullet through his brain to stop him."

"Did you get Kai Han?"

"Yes. He was rounded up with several other wanted men. The audience was like the who's who of the underworld. Arms dealers and drug Barons, the odd slave trader. Oh and we found the Professor. It would seem he was destined to share the same fate as the others once he had finished his job."

"The seal?"

"Yes. He was also authenticating and valuing some of the other items that were stolen."

"So is the seal authentic?"

"It would seem that it's a ninety nine point nine percent certainty. Anyway I'm going to hand it over to the Chinese Ambassador, as soon as we can arrange it. They are insisting on some kind of formal ceremony."

"I only hope it was worth the trouble its caused and the lives it lost."

"Dick I cant begin to understand what you went through, but you mustn't keep it in. Will you talk to me, or would you prefer someone else? Dr Meridian maybe?"

Dick shook his head.

"Bruce I watched my parents die, as you did. Since then it's been just the bodies of victims after the event, horrific as that can be. I watched three men being beaten to death, for what? Nothing more than a mad mans whim. Then the woman who had given me nothing more than a warning was killed right in front of me. I was helpless and powerless to stop it. It brought back the memories. I…" the words caught in Dicks throat and tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"Dick. Its ok, I think I understand. I'm here for you. Please remember that."

"Oh Bruce I'm so sorry." Dick could not contain himself any longer and the sobs shook his body.

Bruce pulled Dick into his arms and held him, not knowing quite what else to do, but remembering the time of the first anniversary of his parent's death, Bruce knew it gave Dick some comfort.

The sobs subsided and Dick's breathing became slow and relaxed. He had fallen asleep. Just how long after that Bruce sat holding him he didn't know.

"I think its about time you gave up trying to ride that bloomin' horse! It's always managing to throw you."

"John come on, do you really think I'm going to let it get the better of me?" Dick laughed.

His friends were sat around the bed. The girls, as usual, making sure they got a seat next to him.

"I know but one of these days you'll end up with a broken neck!"

"Look all I got was a few bumps and bruises. Hey I thought you brought those grapes for me?"

John B gave a sheepish look as he hesitated before popping another into his mouth.

"You going to be alright for the competition?" Amy brushed a stray lock of hair from Dick's forehead.

"Oh I reckon so. That's if I decide to go ahead with it."

"Come off it we know you are." Kent admonished. "You decided what you going to sing yet?"

"Hmm not yet, but I have plenty of time now to find something."

"I gather you get given a specific genre to do at each stage, don't you?" Emma smoothed the quilt around him.

"Yes."

"You aint going to tell us are you?"

"Tell you what?"

"You know what you are going to sing already."

"Maybe I do maybe I don't. you will just have to wait and see."

"Oh come on that's not fair." The four girls chorused. "You have to tell us."

"Nope. I don't. You guys got me into this so now you will have to wait and see." Dick grinned.

"I suppose threatening to add to your bruises won't persuade you?"

"No never."

"Excuse me." Alfred made his presence known. "Master Dick needs to rest. I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave."

"Aww, Al." Dick protested.

"Young Sir!" Alfred warned with the 'Don't mess with me tone'.

"Ok Alfred, we understand. Is it ok if we pop by tomorrow?" Tina asked.

"I'm sure it will be."

The girls gave Dick a hug and kissed him in turn. The guys patted him on the shoulder as they said their goodbyes.

"Its ok Alfred we can see ourselves out." Peter assured him as they left the room.

Alfred and Dick listened to the voices fade away.

"I don't know how long I can keep blaming that poor horse? He will really begin to resent me if I don't watch it." Dick commented.

"Well it is a reasonable explanation you have to agree. I'm sure a few sugar lumps will ease the way."

"I guess so."

"Come on now its time you rested."

**SEVERAL WEEKS LATER**

"You Nervous?"

"I am a bit, there's a few butterflies I'll admit It's been a long long time since I last performed in front of a crowd." Dick smiled at the other young man.

"Oh I didn't know you were a pro."

"Well, it was in a circus, not singing like this, and I was on a trapeze, usually eighty feet or more away from the audience."

"Wow that must have been scary." The other contestant said with some apparent awe.

She was making Dick feel a little uncomfortable, as she had been giving him the eye since they had arrived.

"I'm Chris by the way." The guy put his hand out to shake Dick's.

"Dick." he returned the gesture.

"I'm Melanie." The young woman said, then looked a little upset when Dick and Chris only shook her hand in turn.

"You got anyone in the audience?" Chris asked Dick

"I have some friends, in fact they were the ones who got me into this as a kind of joke. You?"

Chris laughed

"I reckon the joke must be on them seeing as you are in the final and all that. I've just got some friends in too. My parents say they are to old for this type of place and my sister couldn't get a babysitter, but she sent me a card wishing me all the best. Your family the same?"

"Err not quite, both my parents are dead and I haven't told my adoptive Dad I've got this far."

"Hang on a minute." Melanie chimed in. "I know who you are. Your Bruce Wayne's son."

"Guilty as charged." Dick chuckled.

The conversation was halted by the sound of the M.C. on the microphone starting the show.

"_Ok let's get on with the show. Tonight is the grand final, The Club is proud to be able to host what has turned out to be an incredible contest. Heats have been held at three clubs around the city and we have the finalists from all three here tonight. They come from Venue, Razzmatazz, and from right here at The Club._

_Tonight we are pleased to welcome the judges who will be giving their opinion on each performance. Each singer will be performing two numbers tonight._

_As in all good contests their votes will only be part of the story. Once you have heard all three sing you will have the opportunity to vote for you're favorite. _

_You will notice that on every table and at other strategic points around the club there are electronic keypads. You will be able to use these to cast your votes. I will explain more about that later._

_Lets now meet out Judges._

_Please welcome, from Gotham's very own breakfast radio show Nicky Black."_

The audience responded with applause.

"_From the academy of performing arts vocal coach Sue Gregory."_

Again more applause.

"_Taking a break from his nationwide tour with his Band Impromptu, Mickey Blue. Non other than Gotham's own Gossip Gertie._

_And last but not least Mayor Hill."_

The audience clapped for a short while.

"_Ok lets introduce you to our finalists. From Venue we have Chris Caine!! From Razzmatazz we have Melanie, and from here, our very own Dick Grayson!!!!"_

The audience clapped and cheered as each finalist took to the stage in turn, acknowledging the crowd.

"_As you know the winner tonight will be winning a substantial cash prize which will be given to the charity of their choice. The prize now stands at…. wait for it…. A cool $25.000! That's amazing._

_Ok if you guys want to go backstage we will get the show on the road."_

"Ok this is it. Break a leg everyone." Melanie chirped.

"Likewise." Dick and Chris said in unison.

The three fell silent as they listened to the M.C. continuing to give his Explanations to the audience.

"_Each of our finalists drew a number out to see what order they would perform in. That number is also the number you should use to cast your vote. The judges will give their comments and scores after each performance. So first up, number one, we have, singing for your votes tonight_

_CHRIS CAINE!!!!!!!!" _

Chris bounded onto the stage. After the applause had died down his music started. He sang Bon Jovi's 'Living on a Prayer'. The category that had been chosen for this first round was soft rock.

"He's good." Melanie commented to Dick as they stood in the wings. "Very good." She leaned into him putting her arm through his.

"I agree." Dick shot back moving away from her. " Oh Boy!" He thought to himself. "I wish she would back off." Out loud, "He will certainly give us a run for our money."

It wasn't that she wasn't attractive, but she just didn't do anything for him.

The audience burst into loud applause and the judges began their deliberations. Their comments were fair and in the end Chris Caine got twenty points out of a possible maximum of twenty-five.

As he came off stage Dick and Melanie congratulated him.

"_Ok next up we have MELANIE! Singing 'All I want to do is make love to you'._

The audience cheered her onto the stage.

"Boy that was hard work." Chris breathed heavily.

"I think you did well, the audience certainly liked you, and the judges too."

"Thanks. Oh dear ouch! She just sang so out of key." He nudged Dick in the ribs. "She's taken quite a shine to you." He laughed

"Please, don't I know it." Dick grimaced.

"Ok I'm gonna go get changed for the second number. Though why they chose the love songs for the last I don't know?"

Dick laughed as he watched him disappear towards the dressing room.

The audience showed its appreciation of Melanie's rendition and the judges scored her a reasonable eighteen point five, although there was some booing at this juncture.

The M.C. was quick to leap in as Melanie left the stage.

"_Now now. Remember its you who have the final say. Its up to you to make sure your favorite gets through._

_I am now pleased to introduce our third and final performer, singing 'St Elmo's Fire', DICK GREYSON!!!"_

Dick walked onto the stage to rapturous applause. He could hear his friends shouting for him. He stood at the mike and took a breath as he waited for the backing to begin and tried to block out the noises.

"Growin' up, you don't see the writing on the wall……." He began.

He knew he could only do his best. It seemed like a blink of an eye before he was singing the last chorus.

"I can see a new horizon underneath a burnin' sky, I'll be where the eagles flying higher and higher…………….

I can climb the highest mountain, cross the wildest sea. I can feel St Elmo's fire burnin' in me. Burnin' in me, I can feel it burnin', Ooh burnin' inside of me."

He stepped to the side of the mike and bowed.

The audience burst into cheering and applause. It took a while before the judges could be heard.

One by one they gave their opinion and votes. All their remarks were favourable. Gossip Gertie mad everyone laugh as she flirted with him. Dick couldn't really take it all in.

They gave their scores.

"_Ok it looks as if we have a tie here so it is even more important that you make sure you vote. _

Dick left the stage waving to his friends.

"_Please don't try though until each contestant has sung his or her second song. Right there will be a brief interval whilst they prepare to sing again. Please get your drinks in."_

The judges got up and went backstage to their 'green room' and the audience bustled about noisily.

"I can't get over how good Dick is." Emma said excitedly as she washed her hands.

"Oh I can, it's just like him to be, but to never let on. Lets face it he was brought up in a kind of a show business background." Amy pointed out.

"He certainly has had the last laugh over us this time, and there's us thinking we had got our own back." Tina laughed. "I guess we'll have to think of something more dastardly."

"Hmm, now that isn't going to be easy." Lisa said thoughtfully. "Come on let's get back."

"Hey girls the shows about to start again come on." Kent beckoned to them as they wove their way back to the front of the stage.

The lights dimmed and the M.C. took to the stage again.

"_You all got fresh drinks? Right let's get on with the final part of the show. The two categories the contestants have to sing tonight were drawn out of a hat, as you heard the first was soft rock. Now for the finale the category is LURV!"_

He paused as the audience ooo'ed.

"_So lets welcome back on stage, singing for your votes Chris!!!!!!"_

Chris made a more sedate entry onto the stage, befitting the genre of song. He began to sing.

"Look into my eyes – you will see."

The audience burst into appreciative applause.

"What you mean to me."

The audience quietened and listened attentively as Chris voice rose and fell with the melody.

As the song faded away with the final

"Everything I do I do it for you."

The audience went wild.

The M.C. jogged onto the stage and took Chris's hand.

"_What a wonderful performance, it's going to be hard to top that. What do you say judges?"_

They in turn gave their comments, mostly favourable and scored Chris's final performance with a whopping twenty point five.

Chris showed his appreciation to the judges and the crowd as he left the stage. Dick met him with a high five.

"Fantastic job. I think that's a winner."

"Thanks, but you have to sing yet, and Melanie."

Melanie had already moved onto the stage to begin her performance. Dick and Chris stood listening.

"You with the sad eyes don't be discouraged." She began.

"Hmm better than her first song." Chris commented.

Dick nodded his agreement.

It was all too soon that Melanie came to the end.

"True Colours are beautiful, like a rainbow."

She came off stage looking down cast.

"I can't believe they only scored me nineteen!" She moaned.

Dick heard his cue and went on stage feeling a little thankful he didn't have to commiserate with Melanie at this point.

He stepped up the mike.

"Quiero ser tu heroe." He whispered softly.

The crowd cheered and clapped.

"Would you dance if I asked you to dance?" He continued.

As he reached the final chorus he sang

"Quiero ser tu heroe, si pudiera ser tu dios, porque salvarte a ti mil veces, puede ser mi salvacion, puede ser mi salvacion.

Quiero ser tu heroe

I can be your hero."

As the music faded you could hear a pin drop for a heartbeat then the entire audience erupted. Dick could see the judges trying to say something, but could not hear them.

It took the M.C. several minutes to regain control.

Dick left the stage in a daze. He had not expected that reaction, and his score meant he and Chris were equal.

"_Ok. Now it's your turn to vote. Chris is number one, Melanie number two and Dick number three. You have just fifteen minutes to cast your votes but you can vote as many times as you want."_

A low murmuring spread as people voted.

Dick, Chris and Melanie stood at the side of the stage. They were all too nervous to speak, as they watched people voting.

"_The voting is closing in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, its closed." _ The M.C. announced. _"Can we have the finalists back on stage."_

They walked on, Chris, Melanie and then Dick. In a show of support they held hands, Melanie in the middle.

After a little banter with the M.C. and what seemed like a lifetime a card was passed to the M.C. bearing the results.

"_I will be announcing the person with the lowest votes first. That person is…" _ He held the suspense. _" Melanie."_

Melanie kissed Chris and Dick and stepped forward.

"_Melanie, I'm sorry we have to lose you. What has it been like to take part ?"_

"Oh its been fun and a great experience. Good look guys." She waved as she left the stage.

"_Ok the next name you hear will be the name of the winner and the person who's chosen charity will receive a whopping twenty five thousand dollars. Chris, Dick would you stand forward please. Thank you._

_The person whom you have voted for tonight, and winner of the Inter Club Charity Challenge is…"_

Silence fell as everyone waited what seemed an age.

"_DICK GREYSON!"_

Dick stood open mouthed hardly believing his ears. Chris slapped him hard on the back bringing him back to reality.

"Well done mate. Well deserved."

"Th, thanks." Dick stammered.

The next few minutes where a blur, Dick was at a loss to know just how he felt. Eventually he was off the stage and being hugged and kissed and patted on the back by his friends.

"Well done." A familiar voice said above the hubbub.

"Bruce? How, but I never said," Dick stammered with some incredulity.

Bruce extended his hand as if to shake Dick's, as Dick returned the gesture Bruce pulled him forward and hugged him in a rare public show of affection.

"I'm proud of you." Bruce whispered in his ear. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out? Come on we have a table and I think you are in need of a drink."

Dick followed Bruce and the gang. To his surprise, sat at the table where, Alfred, Margaret and Betty.

"The Doctor wanted to come too but she was on call." Bruce explained handing Dick a glass. He drank deeply, he hadn't realised how thirsty he was.

In the background the D.J. was beginning his routine, warming the crowd up.

"_Lets get going with a little retro stuff and work up to the best sounds of today." _ The distinctive beat of the Body Rockers filled the room.

Lisa grabbed Dick's arm.

"Come on you, you have to dance with me, I just love the way you move!" she chuckled at her joke.

Dick waved as he was pulled onto the dance floor and disappeared into a sea of people.

Bruce was about to sit.

"Oh no you're not getting away with it." Tina dragged Bruce protesting onto the floor and the sea of dancers swallowed them also.

Kent bent over Margaret.

"May I have this dance." He asked grinning.

"Well if you insist." She laughed.

Amy and Emma followed with John and John B in tow. Peter tagged on behind. The dancers too soon engulfed them.

Betty turned and looked at Alfred.

"You know I reckon it's about time we oldies showed the young 'uns a thing or two." She smiled taking Alfred's hand and leading him to the dance floor.

120


End file.
